Medieval Scandal
by Relena Peace
Summary: Set in Medieval times Relena is being forced to marry Prince WuFei, but neither of them want to wed. Plans are being hatched and there is the smell of something sinister in the air. Is there a change of heart? With Relena and....WuFei, or is it Heero?
1. Relena

Okay People, I just wrote this one day because I was totally bored. I dont know if I should continue with it. If you people like it then review telling me so and asking for another chapter. But if you dont like it review telling me so, so I know not to waste my time with another chapter. ^^" Either way review! Heh, well, I am done babbleing about this. All I can tell you is that the pairing is going to be a shocker at the end! Well..thats if I get enough reviews to this..^_^" Hopefully I will! Well, I said enough, now on to the reading!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
  
  
  
  
"Midieval Scanedel"  
  
By: Relena Peace  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing because if I did THEY WOULD BE BACK ON TOONAMI!! ^^" But I dont, so they aren't back on toonami *pout*  
  
Pairings: Now, if I told you that it would ruin the whole thing! ^^" The pairing is a surpise!  
  
Warnings: I can't think of any right now. I dont think there are any for this chapter at least, but there might be some for future chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sitting in front of her mirror Relena yawned as her personal maids brushed her blonde hair. She didn't know why her father had summoned her. It was only the eighth hour of the day, and she usually didn't get up until the ninth. She sat there groggily. What was so important that she had to get up at this hour of the day? But of course it didn't matter what she said or thought. She, just like a lowly peasant, had to comply with whatever King Peacecraft ordered.  
  
Finishing with Princess Relena's hair, the maids stepped back and handed her her blue silk dress. Relena gazed at the dress. It was expensive, with lace surrounding it. The royal blue color looked stunning next to the pure white lace that flowed over it in a fashionable way.  
  
Relena frowned, it must have cost a fotune. Just like all her clothes. "I do not with to wear this." She said. "I told you that I do not want any extravagant clothing and I meant it." Turning her nose up she piereced the maids with her eyes. "Do I not own something less flashy or costly?"  
  
"No Miss," Said one of the maids, bowing her head slightly and stepping forward. "everything that you own is beautiful and expensive. The King ordered for you to wear nothing that doesn't cost a small fortune. He ordered that you wear only the finest and most expensive things." She bowed again before taking a step back.  
  
Relena glared at the dress with disgust. She hated her father, just hated him with a passion that was undeniable. How could he, the King, live in luxury and finery while his kingdom is starving? Everyone but the high royalty and people of high importance were in poverty. Even then, some of the people of high importance lived in uncleaned accommodations, not worthy to live in at all.  
  
"Fine," She said knowing that she had to wear something. "I'll wear it." Standing up she held her arms out to her sides. The maids quickly put the dress on her, tying the white and blue strings where they needed to be to make it look even more fashionable. After they were finished she turned and examined herself in the mirror. The dress, mixed with her light skin and long blond hair, was stunning. She truly looked like a rich Prinfcess. The low cut dress with the long sleeves seemed to caress her skin. It was formfitting until it came to the waist. Then it flowed out gracefully and ended, letting the soles of her shoes show.  
  
"You look lovely if I may say so your highness." Said one of the maids. "I am sure your father will be pleased to see you now. He doesn't like to be waiting long."  
  
Relena sighed. She was not looking forward to seeing her father again. Just being in the same room disgusted her. "No, he doesn't, does he." She turned and proceeded out the door. "Then we mustn't keep the old pig of a man waiting." Her voice dripped with pure hate as she said this. "Knowing him he'll decide to tax the people more just because he has nothing to do while waiting for me."  
  
Walking into the room where her father was she stood off to the side. He was 'talking' to someone. "I don't care if the people neeed a new bridge built or not!" He bellowed at the three men kneeling below him. "They should have not used it so much or put too much weight on it to make it break in the first place." He waved his hand. "Your request for a new bridge is denied. It is only a small creek and you're so filthy you could do to get wet once in a while to clean yourselves."  
  
The three men stood up. "Yes, Sire." One of them said solemnly. "We understand. But please your majesty, if we may, the bridge was not overly used. It was destroyed during the winter storm and we haven't had a good crossing since. That was a whole five months ago, and has made trade difficult. With your permission we would appreciate it greatly if you would allow us to build it. All you have to do is supply the wood and nails. We would be glad to do it with no pay."  
  
The King's eyes narrowed. "You may not. Wood costs money. Nails cost money. What do you think this is? A charity? Certainly not! Your request is denied. Leave my sight." He said gruffly ending the conversation. He turned sharply to his right hand man standing next to him. "Pray, where is my daughter? She should have been a while ago."  
  
Relena's jaw tightened. She really hated that man. Stepping forward she answered the question before her father's advisor could. "Here I am." She gave a slight, proper curtsy. "What is your wish father? Did you summon me to ask me of something."  
  
The King smiled at his daughter, completely missing the spitefulness in her voice. "Ah, yes, the beautiful Relena. Come, you may kiss my hand and sit next to me." Walking forward she did as bid. Kissing slightly his jewel-covered hand she then sat down in the chair seated next to his. Like always, when she entered in his presence her anger did not evaporate like his. It never did. It stayed right where it was. With her.  
  
"I bade you to come earlier then you usually rise my daughter not to ask you something, for you know that I make all your decisions and you never will have to think for yourself. But to tell you that I have arranged for your marriage. All of the preparations are completed."  
  
At first Relena thought that she hadn't heard him right. Her eyes looked a little far away and then she blinked. "What was that father?" She said, now focusing on what he had to say. He smiled. "Well, I did expect you to be shocked with joy my dear. After all, it isn't every day that a young beautiful princess gets betrothed to a fine prince."  
  
Relena blinked. She had heard him this time. "Father," She began, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to react. She was angry, of course she was, but she couldn't strike out at her father. He was, after all, the King. She took in a deep breath. "I thought that you were still looking for suitors. I did not think that you had found one already, and I thought that I was to meet them first and to agree if I liked them or not. Not for you to pick one out without letting me meet him or at least knowing his name." She said, sounding a little cross.  
  
"My dear daughter. You needn't worry. This is a fine young prince from a neighboring Kingdom. And as to you picking out your suitor, if memory does serve all. No, I was right in the first place. Women shouldn't try to think for themselves. Thinking is a man's job."  
  
Relena gritted her teeth together as to not allow her to open her mouth. Her and her father had very different views on women. Her view was that they are living human brings and should be treated so. His view was all they were good for was for love making and looking at. Which would explain all her fine clothes and jewelry.  
  
"Pray, tell me what my young prince's name is?" She said, trying to keep her temper in check. The King smiled, thinking that she was starting to take interest. "His name is Prince WuFei of Myena, he is the royal heir to King Chang's throne."  
  
Chang huh? Sounds stupid. But Relena kept her thoughts about this Prince's name to herself. "Do you wish to know more about him daughter?" Before Relena could reply with the crisp 'no' that she wanted to, he began talking about the Prince. From what her father said he was a strong-willed young Prince who exceeded with a sword. He and her father also had some similar views, mainly about women. This did not please Relena at all. "And he is covered with jewels and is rich with ivory." Her father said, his eyes glittering. Yes, money, that must be the main reason why her father approved of him. He was rich.  
  
"King Peacecraft," A servant said bowing before his highness. "I am very sorry for interrupting but your meeting with the scholars should have started half past an hour ago. It is already the tenth hour of the day."  
  
That would explain the rumbling in Relena's stomach. Her father had talked and talked about this Prince guy, who sounded totally boring and just like her father. The time seemed to have dragged on and she got hungrier and hungrier. "Well," Her father said. "It is amazing how talking to one about pleasant things seems to make the time disappear." Relena rolled her eyes. Speak for yourself. Buit like always, she kept her thoughts to herself. No need to make him angry.  
  
"You are excused." He said waving her away just like he did to the peasants earlier. Getting up, Relena gave a quick and proper curtsy. She wanted to leave the room before she began her ranting and raving. There was no way that she was going to be married to some pompous, arogant Prince who thinks that women are only for love making and looking at. No way at all. If anything she is going to get someone who is comletely different from her father. Not just like him! 


	2. Stubborn WuFei

*sigh* Okay, this is a short chapter...my brain wasn't working. ::sweatdrop:: But I sooo promise that the next chapter is going to be longer! ^^" Really, it will!! ::crosses heart:: I solemly swear that the next few chapters are going to be much longer. *smile* There, now I have to make the next chapter longer if I like it or not! ^^;; Well, here it is. Enjoy! ^^"  
  
Lots O' Love,  
  
Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"I don't care what you sya. You are going to marry Princess Relena if I have to have my servants tie you down like a hog to do so!" King Chang said angrily to his son. "I will not have a disobedient son! That is very dishonorable and serves no pride!"  
  
WuFei opened the door that entered into the hallway from his chambers. He had locked himself in t here for the past three hours and refused to come out until the wedding was called off. "How dare you, father, say that I do anything that is dishoborable! I am the heir to the throne, and I am a very honorable Prince!" He said, glaring full-force at his father.  
  
The elder Chang sneered at his son. "Unless you do as I ask and marry this Princess you will bring no honor to this family. You have no idea, son, what I have done to get this marriage arranged, and I will not have you ruin it by being stubborn and dishonorable!" His eyes were growing narrower as his temperature rose. "you should not disobey me anymore WuFei. I am warning you. You are going to go to the Sank Kingdom, and you will marry the Princess, and you will do this before they find out that we are nearly broke you hear!?" The King's nostrils were starting to flare with anger as he spoke. "I have strung a web of lies about our riches and I even staked our honor and pride on it. This marriage is very important to keeping our royal family alive and you know that!"  
  
WuFei's eyes leveled with his fathers. "Yo usay that I am the dishonorable one by refusing to marry a spoiled Princess that I do not know, but yet you tell lies and put the stake of our kingdom on the line. I tell you now father, it is not I who has no honor, it is you!" The movement came as quickly and sharlpy as WuFei's words. King Chang slapped him right across the face, leaving a prink imprint on the very spot where the two skins met.  
  
The father walked over to the nearest chair and sat down in his son's chambers. "This isn't about honor or pride. Is it WuFei?" He sighted angrily. "This is about that girl Meilan." He pierced his son with a stare. "I care not that she is beautiful, I care that that you have already taken her to bed, I care that she is an honorable person, I care not that she is a good fighter, and I care not that you love her."  
  
His words seemed to stab the Prince in the heart but he did not show it. Instead he held his head up high without a responce. "What do I care about her is this though," The King stood in front of Prince WuFei. "I do care that she is not of royal blood and that she does not have the riches to save our family and our kingdom. You will learn, son, that I am making this sacrifice so you and the kingdom will benefit."  
  
The King paused, waiting for his son to reply. When none came he moved to leave. "You lie." WuFei said before he could reach the door. "It is not your sacrifice that you are making, you are making my sacrifice. You are forcing me to sacrifice for something that I do not even want." He turned away from his father. "I will never want this, the crown, or the Kingdom." He gestured out the window. "I would rather be a peasant with honor then a Prince with none. And that is what I will be if I marry this Princess based on lies."  
  
Angry, the King rushed out of the Prince's chambers. He had nothing to say to his son. After all, his son was right, but not even he could admit that. He believed that he was doing this for the good, and if his son wanted to refuse to it then to him be damned. He'd have to find another way arounmd this so his Kingdom will thrive. 


	3. Plans are Hatched

Hi all! ^^" Here is Chapter 3 of Medieval Scandal! ^^;; It took me a little bit to think of something that would make it longer then the last chapter...heh, but I did! ^_^" yea! And I think I can definitly tie this in with what the rest of the story is going to be. Which is going to be working out great! *does a happy dance* Yea! Well, I'll stop talking and just let you read now.  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Storming into her chambers Relena slammed the door, angrily beating on it after it had closed. How dare he! The beast! Stalking across the room very unlady-like Relena slumped herself into a nearby chair, glaring at the furniture as if it were her father.  
  
"Madam?" One of the house maids questioned, coming into the room a little timidly. "Do you wish to have your breakfast here in the room, or do you wish to dine in the dining chambers?" Her voice sounded a little fearful. She was a little frightened that Princess Relena would choose to take her anger out of her instead of King Peacecraft.  
  
Sighing Relena smiled at the young girl. She studied the maid for a few moments before speaking. "You are new." Relena smile sweetened. "I will tell you now, I am not at all like my father. Fear not if I get anry, for I shall never take it out upon you."  
  
The young maid seemed to sigh with great relief. She bowed. "Thank you your highness."  
  
Relena's eyes sparkled as her anger started to dissipate. "How old are you? And pray, tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My name your highness," The girl said giving another bow "Is ella. And I am twelve years of age." Her words came out a litle slow and quiet. She was obvi]ously a shy one. "I am from Rahita, the shire of the far east." Relena's eyes widened a bit with suprise. Had it really become so bad in the kingdom that children had to seek work outside of their districts? Rahita was the farthest shire in the Kingdom.  
  
"You are but just a child Ella! Not yet ready to be married." Relena said. "What would drive you, a child who is only but four years yo8unger than I, to travel all those miles to here?" She inquired. Ella clutched her hands together behind her back, looked down at the floor in front of her and spoke softly. "My family and I had no meny, and there was no food. We were forced to come here. In hopes we could find a job."  
  
"And jmy father gave you one!" Relena's voice was that of greta suprise. For she knew her father, and he would never be as graciuos as to give jobs to a poor family. No matter what the conditins. The only way he would is if he actually needed them. And even then, he would give them a very hard time about it.  
  
Ella seemed to be struggling with herself. "Not exactly your higness." Her voice trailed off. But from the look of encouragment that Relena was giving her she continued. "You see, the travel was great, and there are many poor land dwellers along the way. We got robbed a few times. The second time my eldest brother, Zachariah, tried to stop them, but was killed." She choked b ack a sob and continued. "later we were attacked by gypsies. They wanted to steal us blind and kill us all. We bairly got away but my mum..." Ella took in a deep breath and trid not to let her tears fall. "My mum and the child she was carrying did not survive, neither did my younger brother Timmon. So my father and I is all that is left."  
  
Relena's eyes flared with anger. This was too much. She had to do something about the way this kingdom was run. All of her anger about her father flooded back into her. He dare he let this poverty, wich is the core of all these problems, go on? Who knows how many lives have suffered at the greediness of him. Too many Relena thought bitterly. Too many.  
  
"How is it that you came to work here?" Relena asked, trying to soften her voice so to not show too much of her anger about the whole situation.  
  
"We talked to the keeper of the house. Luckily they were looking for a strong man to take charge of the horses. Earlier that day one of the old maids was found dead in her sleep, they were about to go to the village and get someone to fill in. But thank the gods that I got the job instead." She sighed. "Even though I am a little young." She added as an after thought.  
  
"You are a brave young girl." Relena said walking over to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. "You have been through a lot. I will promise you this though. This is not going to last much longer. If need be, I will take over and stop it all!" Determination was etched in her voice as she spoke, her jaw line set and her eyes focused on the young girl's face.  
  
"But Miss." The girl spoke drying her eyes with her apron. "The King! He will surely not like it if you tried to take over. I mean no disrespect. But please Miss, he is a scary man! And can do horrible things! He could kill a man just by saying the word!"  
  
Relena smiled. "Thank you. And I will be having my breakfast in the dining chambers." Following the young girl to the dinig chambers the Princess's mind was hard at work. Thinkging of a way to get her father to be different. She sighed, this was going to be no easy task.  
  
After being seated at the head of a large table by herself, her thoughts drifted to the problem that formed earlier that day. Her betrothal. Eating slice of ham her eyes narrowed. She wsn't about to get married. Least not to someone like her father. She had to marry someone opposite. Completely opposet. It was the only way that she could think to save the Kingdom...and herself. She sighed before taking a sip of her milk.  
  
How could she pull off not getting married to this Prince WuFei Chang of Myena? She had already tried the task of choosing her own suitor, that only gave her about a year though. Obviously her father got a little upset and impatient and picked out of for her. Her must want her out of his sight quickly. Relena frowned remembering when her father announced a year ago that she shall be getting a husband within the next full moon, and how Relena had tricked him into letting her choose. Relena smiled bitterly at the memory. It was a good try. It at least gave her another year. But this was different. Someone was already chosen this time. She sighed and pondered the issue a little more while finishing up her breakfast.  
  
She could have him killed Relena thought deviously. But no, that wouldn't work. For that would just break out in wars, her people have been through enough trouble. They didn't need a war on top of it.  
  
After what seemed like forever pondering and pondering what to do Relena came to a conclusion. She was just going to have to get the Prince to change his mind. Obbiously she could not, for she didn't have a choice in the matter. Relena smiled at this thought. Yes, perfect. This would definitely work. Get the Prince of Myena to totally despise her, get him to call of the wedding! he was the one who arranged it after all. So naturally he could be the one to call it off!  
  
Getting up from the table Relena walked outside to the gardens. She smiled as she bent down to smell the roses. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Corny neh? ^^;; I know this chapter was a little (lot) lame. At least it's longer then the last one! ::nervous laugh:: hehe... Well please Review! Tell me what you think! Hey, I usually get good ideas for up coming parts when people review! So don't be shy! Just tell me what ya think! ^_^"  
  
Relena Peace 


	4. Plans of a different kind

Hi peoples! ^_^" Here is the next chapter. Another one of the Gundam Wing pilots gets added in this one. Heero! ^^" He is kinda OOC though. But oh well. He's still Heero! ^_^" Well, read and review please! ^^" THANKS!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Four  
  
Walking across the hall down towards King Chang's private library Heero wondered why he was called. Lord Heero and his uncle King Chang were usually on the best of terms, but never before had King Chang called Heero away from his duties. So this in a way perplexed Heero.  
  
Surely everyone was in fine health. They weren't under attack. He was the captain of the guards and would be one of the first to know if such was happening. Many thoughts and ideas of what this important meeting that he was summoned for swirled about in his head. But none of them were even close as to what it really was.  
  
Knocking slightly on the huge doors that were the entrance to the library, Heero entered when asked to. He was let in by a servant who quickly left after Heero entered. 'I wonder what that was about.' Heero said seeing the nervous look on the servant's face. Stepping up in front of King Chang Heero bowed low. "I came as soon as I received word that I was asked to." He stepped forward towards his uncle, who seemed to be under a lot of stress. "I hope everyone is well."  
  
The King, who was gazing at a book the whole time, looked up at this comment and sighed. "Yes, Lord Heero. Thank you for coming. And yes, everyone is well." He closed the book and settled it next to him on the table. Moving slowly, Heero noted. The King only moved slowly when something was troubling him. "Pray, your highness. Tell me, what is the matter?"  
  
Indicating a chair King Chang asked Heero to sit. Heero obeyed, moving his leather pouch to the left as he did so. "Lord Heero. I am in a great distress of trouble. I seem to have gotten me, and our Kingdom into a foolish act. For if found out we will surely be attacked and conquered. Not only that but we will be left with no honor." He said this last part as if someone had died. The dread in his voice was clearly evident.  
  
Heero's eye brows creased in concern. "What, my King, can I do to help you? I will do anything."  
  
The King slightly smiled. This was the part that he wanted to get at. Heero was his nephew, most trusted knight, and a very strong Lord. He will make a good Prince. "I had formed a plan, with the King Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom. His daughter Princess of the Sank Kingdom and my son Prince WuFei were to be wed. The only problem with the plan is my son." He narrowed his eyes at the wine glass that he had in his hand. After taking a sip he continued. "WuFei refuses. And you know as well as I do that the Kingdom will fall apart. We have no money to keep it together." Setting the glass down he leaned forward towards Heero, staring at his straight in the eyes. "Princess Relena of the Sank Kingdom has no other siblings, so whomever she marries will have the throne. She is supposed to marry my son WuFei. So that will mean that he will have the Peacecraft Kingdom and this one, the Chang Kingdom."  
  
Heero nodded in understanding. The whole Kingdom rested on the importance of this marriage. It was obviously very vital to the royal family too. "But I do not understand something." Heero said a little confused. "If the Prince WuFei refuses how will you get him to wed Princess Relena? We both know, no offense given, that WuFei does have a stubborn streak, he also has a strongness of honor, and will never do this. I have heard of King Peacecraft, and from what information that I have gathered about him he would not marry his daughter off to someone with lesser money. Your highness, did you happen to stretch the truth a bit to arrange this marriage?" Heero said trying not to sound as if he was accusing the King of straight out fibbing.  
  
King Chang sunk back into his chair and sighed. "No, I did not stretch the truth. Because it wasn't even based on truth. It was a straight out lie." He rubbed his temples. "I elaborated about our Kingdom, making him believe that we were rich with ivory and jewels. But in truth we have none."  
  
He stopped talking. A few moments of silence followed as King Chang let Heero have time to think about this. After a few moments passed he then continued on to the real reason he asked Lord Heero to be in conference with him. "Heero. Sir Heero of Myena. I called you here not to ask you of your advice on this matter, but to ask of you for a great favor that will take a lot of work." He pierced Heero with his eyes. After Heero gave a slight nod he continued.   
  
"Because WuFei refuses to marry this Princess it causes a problem. We need this marriage to take place. It must take place. I have thought long and hard on this. The only solution I could come up with is this. To have someone else, of noble blood and of blood relation of course to take his place. Not as himself though, but as WuFei. Trick the Peacecraft Kingdom into believing that he is WuFei even though he is not. Then marry the Princess. The Peacecrafts are very strong against divorce. So after the marriage there will be no problems." The King spoke with soft but forceful and urgent words. "Sir Heero, I am asking you. Will you be able to take on this task, are you strong enough, brave enough, and loyal enough to the Chang Kingdom to take upon the task of deceiving the Peacecraft Kingdom and marrying Princess Relena?"  
  
Heero looked at the King, a little shocked. The King apparently must have thought about this long and hard. Heero's mind raced thinking upon this. He knew his uncle the King. He would only resort to dishonorable things if greatly desperate. The kingdom must truly be desperate for this. He was loyal to the Chang family. He was Sir Heero of Myena. He was a loyal knight. Anything the King should ask of him he will do. Standing up Heero bowed low to his uncle. "Your wish, your majesty, is my command."  
  
King Chang smiled. "Very good!" He stood up, now walking over to the door. "Come, we must make preparations immedently for the travel to the Peacecraft Kingdom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ohhh! ^_^" What do you think now! ^^" I kinda added a little twist to it. *evil grin* Tell me what you think! I am really interested in what your reaction is on this chapter. Hehe..*evil grin*.  
  
~Relena Peace 


	5. Waiting For Arrival

Hello all. ^^" I know it's been a few days. But I did get this chapter finished. My brain quit working on me. *sigh* I've also been doing a lot of research on Da Vinci for my report and that has started to take up time. But don't worry. I'll keep updated with this story. I am sure it is going to start to get interesting soon. ^_^" Hehe..I have some ideas that I am toying with that sound a little good. *evil grin* Hehehee...  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
The last week was very hectic and stressful at the Peacecraft Kingdom. As all the servants bustled about trying to make the palace look extra wonderful for the arrival of the visiting Prince and King. Excitement filled the air as everyone prepared for the day when his arrival was to take place.  
  
"Two more days." Ella said, tightening Relena's girdle for her. "His highness Prince WuFei and his majesty King Chang will be here in two more days." Making the knot tight Ella moved to get Relena's pale pink dress, then pulled it over her. "Are you as excited at the Prince's arrival as the rest of us are Princess Relena?" She inquired as she was lacing up the sides of the gown.  
  
Relena sighed a little cross. "Not especially." But then she smiled. "Then again," Her smile broadened. "One does get excited when one is going to be having as much fun as I will be." A slight chuckle escaped her lips. "When I get through with that pompous Prince he will never want to even see my face again!" She laughed as she sat down to allow Ella to put her shoes on her. "He will be so disgusted with me," She lifted up her other foot for Ella. "That he'll choke at the sound of my voice and my name."  
  
Ella quickly worked, shaking her head every so often. Finally, after putting on Princess Relena's Pink headpiece on she spoke. "I do not think, my lady, that it would be wise to upset this Prince the way you are thinking to go about it." Her voice sounded cautious. "If I may, I'd like to give you a bit of advice, so your father does not get as angry with you."  
  
Relena smiled and stood. "Any advice is well taken. Please, speak your mind Ella. I am eager to hear what you have to say."  
  
Ella nodded. "As you wish your highness." Then she cleared her throat. "You are planning on being horrid to the Prince, as to save you from marriage are you not?" Relena nodded in agreement. "That is all well and good Miss. But, you must be discreet about it. Try to do so that your father does not see what is happening until it is already done."  
  
Smiling broadly Relena leaned over and gave the twelve year old girl a huge hug. "That is capital Ella, just capital!" Moving she started to pace around the room. Something she did often when she was forming decisions and plans. "I shall make my father think that nothing is the same, make him think, in fact that I like this Prince!" Relena was practically jumping with excitement. "No, I'll let him think I love the Prince. Swooning over him like a child would." She gave a rude laugh. "From what Father says, if this Prince, Prince WuFei of Myena is like he is, he will not enjoy that." She turned again sharply in her pace. "Then, when Father is not around, I will act as a horrid beast! I care not what this Prince thinks of me." She stopped pacing to look at Ella who was starting to get dizzy just from watching her. "Ella, this is perfect. After I get done terrorizing and swooning over Prince WuFei, even his father will not agree to this marriage!" She laughed again. "This is priceless. He is going to hate me to the point of..."  
  
But Princess Relena's words were cut off by a hard knock on the door. Walking back over to her chair Relena tried to calm down. But it was a tiny bit obvious that she was excited. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing with the thought of the upcoming meeting with the Prince.  
  
Opening the door Ella's face showed shock. She bowed low and widened the opening in the doorway. It was the King. Seeing her father Relena Quickly rose and gave a curtsy. "Father, what ever are you doing here in my chambers? You haven't come to my room since I was but nine."  
  
Her father nodded. "Yes dear, I know that." He looked around. "Ahh, I noticed that you did a little redecorating. Splendid." But he only pretended to be interested in the room, for he quickly brushed it off and focused his attention on his daughter who was standing there a little irritable.   
  
"I received a letter today darling. It is from King Chang of Myena. He's son will be here in two days, King Chang fell ill with the flu and shall not be accompanying him." A frown etched his forehead. "I was hoping that he would come so the wedding could be taken place as soon as possible with him here." But his eyes quickly lightened up as he came upon his next words. "But in his letter he did say he was sending his priest to make the wedding final. And he is sending a letter with his royal consent of the marriage so it would be legal and all set for the wedding to happen."  
  
Relena nodded, her wooden smile on her face was starting to hurt. "Yes father. Even though I was looking forward to seeing his Highness I am sure I will have to wait until Prince WuFei and I are wed."  
  
King Peacecraft nodded. "I am glad, my dear daughter, that you are taking this wedding plan all well." His eyes glinted. "Knowing of the Chang wealth I am sure when they arrive there will be a greeting gift. Maybe a jewel of some kind or what not."  
  
Relena eyes narrowed. "Yes father. Most likely there will." She seethed. "Please though, I am a little busy father, as I suppose you are too." She wanted her father to leave quickly. Never could she stand to be alone in a room for too long with him. It was too hard for her to keep her temper in check.  
  
Her father nodded. "Yes, yes. Well, I suppose we can discuss the topic of a dowry later then. Even though King Chang and his family are rich with gold it is the father of the bride who must supply the dowry." Relena gave a slight curtsy, trying to make it more evident to him that he shall leave. Smiling at his daughter King Peacecraft said his goodbyes and left.  
  
"A dowry." Relena rolled her eyes and sat down. "His idea of a dowry is nothing more then pocket change. He wouldn't give up anything unless he had to. And even then, it would be but a little."  
  
Sighing, Ella gave Relena a hug of comfort. "Fear not my lady. For when your plan works there will not be any need for such things as a dowry." Relena smiled and hugged the young girl back. "Thank you Ella."  
  
"Now," Ella said pulling away. "We must make the final preparations if your plan is going to work. Did you speak with the farmer boy yet?" She inquired.  
  
Relena smiled. Her white teeth showed as her lips parted to answer. "Yes, and he has already taken the chair and rigged it so when the Prince sits in it, it will collapse." She gave a small laugh. "He said that when the Prince arrives, right before lunch he is going to switch the normal chair with the rigged one. Both of them look the same, so no one will be the wiser."  
  
Ella gave a slight chuckle. "I am glad miss, that I am one of the maids that is to be serving lunch that evening. For that is going to be a sight that I will be delighted to see."  
  
"Ahhh. Yes Ella." Relena laughed alongside her maid. "But that's only the beginning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I think I am kinda making Relena a little evil or something. ::shudder:: It's kinda like I accidentally switched Relena's brain with a Duoish Heero, and Heero's with...well, Relena. ^^;; Heh..::nervous laugh:: I'll try to start correcting that. Review folks! ^^" Tell me what ya think. Remember, what you say on the reviews helps me a lot to decide what to do on the future chapters. ^_^" Thanx!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	6. Traveling to the Peacecraft Palace

Chapter Six:  
  
Taking the blanket Heero hoisted it on the horse. He could hear Prince WuFei and King Chang talking behind him. "Okay, everything is set. Two days ago I sent message that I grew ill and could not go. So they will not be expecting me. Do you have your things ready, son?" King Chang asked while the rest of the horses were being prepared.   
  
"Yes father." WuFei replied sliding his sword in its holster. "I am going to be going as a loyal Knight of Myena." He walked over giving the horse a carrot. "Sir Heero will be coaching me on what to do to be him and I will be coaching him on what to do to be more like me." Prince WuFei's eyes did not meet his fathers. He did not wish to be friendly with his father right now, he was still disappointed in him for his lack of honor.  
  
King WuFei sighed. "Here." He slipped off his royal ring and handed it to his son. "Keep   
this, then when you get there give it to Heero to give as a greeting gift." WuFei's eyes   
grazed over the royal ring and then back to his father. "Have Heero give it to Princess Relena   
and not to King Peacecraft. Then it will be accepted as a greeting gift and it will stay in   
the family."  
  
WuFei nodded in understatement This was perhaps the most expensive piece of jewelry that the   
Chang family owned. It was also a heritage piece, so it must only be given to the wife of the   
wedded prince. "Are you sure that this will work?" Heero said walking over to the two. "What   
if they figure this out?" His sapphire eyes quizzed them.  
  
Making a quick prayer the priest who was standing next to them replied for the King. "In great   
hopes my son." The old man said. "This will work out fine, and they shall not find out the   
truth, and if they do, may the gods bless us enough to have them find out after the marriage is   
done."  
  
King Chang nodded and WuFei slipped the ring on his finger. "Are we ready?" He asked Heero.   
Heero nodded in response. "Sir Duo is late, as usual. As soon as he gets here we shall be   
underway."   
  
"Then I guess we shall be underway!" A cheerful voice said behind them. "Good morning King  
Chang and Prince WuFei." He gave a quick bow smiling broadly. "Shall we be getting off now   
for our adventure?"  
  
Heero grunted. Leave it to Duo to find something as dishonorable and as difficult as this to   
be exciting and happy. If they were found out before Sir Heero and Princess Relena were wed   
they would surely be killed, and their kingdom would probably come under quick attack. This was   
a very dangerous mission. Why Duo was being cheerful and go-lucky was beyond Heero. But then   
again, Duo was always like that.  
  
"Let us go." WuFei ordered. "I'd like to get there within the next few days. The longer we   
stay here the longer it will take before we arrive, and the longer it will take before Sir   
Heero marries this unna and our kingdom gets saved." He glared at his father. "Without honor."  
  
King Chang sighed. "Son, this is the only way. Unless you have another way we can get this   
done and save our honor, and our lives, and our kingdom I would like to know it at once."   
WuFei was silent. He could not think of a way to do all three of those. If they were to   
confess they would be able to salvage little honor, but not as much as before. And WuFei   
doubted highly that they would ever be able to have their lives. Surely they would be killed,   
and the kingdom taken under siege.  
  
"Let us go." WuFei said quickly.  
  
After two days of traveling the rough terrain the Myenaian Prince and company were starting to not   
enjoy their trip. For the whole of the first and a half days it rained, hard. The rain had   
continued even when they set up camp, all of that making them slow down in the travel too.   
This was not an enjoyable trip so far.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Duo asked for what must have been the millionth time already. "My   
leggings are all wet and I am hungry."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the braided knight. "Hn." Was all he said. Heero was definitley   
becoming very tired of this. Since he had arrived Duo did nothing but talk. Since the rain   
started he did nothing but complain. Why couldn't they pick someone else to come along with   
them to do their dirty deed? Heero grunted. He knew why, no one else wanted to do the deed   
that was needed to be done. Because no one else was brave enough, or stupid enough in Duo's   
case.  
  
"What exactly is your job with us Sir Duo?" Said the old priest who was also getting tired of   
hearing the young man complain. Of course he wouldn't say that right out. But you could hear   
it in his voice. He was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
Duo gave a smirk. "If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya!" He said laughing at his own joke.   
WuFei rolled his eyes and answered for the priest. "Sir Duo's job is top secret, Priest. No   
one but my father, Sir Heero, Duo, and I know. And that is how it shall remain."  
  
The old man sighed, his brow wrinkling more while doing so. "I guess I shall be satisfied with   
just that then, Prince WuFei."  
  
WuFei nodded. "You will."  
  
"We need to get some things clear here." Heero said speaking up. "When we arrive WuFei will   
be known as Nataku. That is the name of a legendary warrior. I will be called Prince WuFei as   
you all know. Duo," He said, turning in his spot sitting on the horse to look at the violet-eyed man. "If you ever slip up and call me by another name then what I just said I shall kill   
you myself. We have no room for any slip up at all."  
  
Duo nodded smiling. Then again, he very seldom didn't smile. "Sure thing...Prince WuFei."   
His smile broadened as the real Prince WuFei glared at him. "Hey, sorry, but you know." He   
shrugged. "You're not the Prince when we get there, you're just one of the guys. So I should   
start practicing now if I want to start treating Heero-Chan here as the Prince."  
  
Swinging his horse around Heero reached out and hit Duo sharply on the head. "You call me   
Heero-Chan again you will not live." He growled. "I am no girl and do not wish to be called   
so." Duo nodded, rubbing his head.  
  
"So what does this princess Relena look like?" Duo said trying to change the subject away from   
him so he wouldn't get hit again. "I mean, I hear that she has been offered many marriages by   
many men." He gave a rude laugh. "She must be a dog if she hasn't been married yet. I bet   
when the men who came to offer to marry her they saw her, and ran!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." WuFei snapped. "She may just be an unna but you show no honor in what you   
are saying."  
  
Duo sighed. Apparently this wasn't helping. The weather was bad, they had another day left to   
travel until they got to the palace, and everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.   
  
"Let's make camp." Heero ordered the other three men. "Priest, there is a stream over near by.   
Go fetch the water." The old man nodded, dismounted from his horse and went to do as told.   
"Duo, set up the tents. It may have stopped raining now but the clouds promise more soon." He   
turned towards his cousin. "I'll go get firewood to start a fire."  
  
WuFei nodded. "I'll tend to the horses."  
  
They all worked quickly. The old priest came back with the water and the fire was quickly   
built. When camp was set all four men sat around the fire making plans for the next day. For   
that was the day that they would arrive at the palace.   
  
"From my calculations we should be arriving around mid day." The old man said, rubbing his   
hands before the fire. "Prince WuFei." He said looking at Heero. Earlier while making camp   
they all had decided that since they were going to be meeting the Peacecrafts tomorrow they   
should get used to calling Heero Prince WuFei, and Prince WuFei Nataku. "It would be wise to   
get the marriage arranged as soon as we can when we arrive. I do not wish to be there for long   
and I think I speak for all of us when I say that." Heero nodded. It would be in everyone's   
best interest to be quick about marrying the Princess so they could get out of there. That, of   
course, after Duo had done what he came along to do.  
  
"Give this," WuFei said slipping the royal ring off of his finger and giving it to Heero. "To   
Princess Relena as a greeting gift. We mustn't let anyone but her have it, so it stays in the   
family." Heero nodded as he slipped the ring on his pinkie finger. It was tiny, and if the   
Princess was to wear it she'd have to have small hands. Heero shrugged.  
  
That night the rain came down hard. The wind howled and blew fiercely. No one got any sleep   
for it was too impossible to do so in that weather. "You could look at the bright side."   
Duo said laying in his bedding.  
  
"And what's that?" The wet priest said. He was sleeping under a horrible drip, so now he was   
all wet.  
  
"At least we wont be robbed or under attack. I hear it happens often in these woods that we   
are in. But with this weather, there is no way it would happen. They'd have to be crazy to   
come out and try to steal from us!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Heero said rolling over in his bedding. "We have a hard day tomorrow and I   
for one want to get to sleep."  
  
Sighing Duo rested his head back down and turned onto his stomach. "Alight Hee..uhh..Prince   
WuFei." He said catching himself. "I better get that down pat tomorrow."  
  
The next day the weather seemed to have done a nice turn about. Unlike the weather for the last two days today it was as if rain was the farthest thing from it. The skies were a bright blue and no white or black clouds, or any clouds at all seemed to be within distance. After packing up the four men headed down the road towards the palace. It was definitley going to be an interesting day. 


	7. Three thieves

Hi all. ^^;; Yeah, I know, it's been a while since I put up a chapter. GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! ::sweatdrop:: I really did mean to get it up sooner, but things kinda get in the way. Well, actually they don't. I just went on a brain fart. But yeah, any ways. Here is chapter seven. Hummm...there is a bit of foreshadowing in here *evil grin* hehe...but it's all good. ^_~" Please Read and Review, tell me what ya think!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Walking swiftly towards the main gate Ella tried desperately to keep up with the fast-moving Princess. "Please, tell me again," Ella huffed, running to Relena's side and falling into step with her. "Why we are going to the main gate to greet these men?"  
  
"Because," Relena said, pulling the front of her beautiful canary dress up a little more so she could quicken her step. "father decided to have those men who begged to get the bridge built build it. Not just that, but in very quick time! Before the Prince and his father the King show up! They have been slaving away at it for two days, and just got it done. And on top of all that," She said, her eyes flaming. "my lame excuse for a father refuses to pay them!"  
  
Ella sighed in annoyance. "That still does not give any reason as to why we are meeting these men! Or running to do so!" She said as she started to run out of breath.  
  
"I," Relena said holding up a small leather pouch. "intend to pay these men, and the reason for doing it quickly is because I am to be back at the palace front to meet the Prince." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "This is the last time I sleep in late. I should have met these men half of an hour ago without having to run to do so!"  
  
Stopping at the gate that entered the poverty city Relena was spied by the three men at once. Upon seeing her they rushed over and bowed down low. "Thank you so much for coming your majesty!" One of them said rising from his bow. "We are eternally greatful for your generosity."  
  
Relena smiled kindly at the men. "It is I who should be thanking you. You did build the bridge. I am only here to give you what you deserve for your hard work. No more, no less." Taking the leather pouch she handed it to the blonde-haired man who spoke again.  
  
"Oh no your highness!" He said bowing slightly. "The King said we should not be getting paid for our labor, so this is greatly received with thanks. For you needed not have brought it."  
  
"Pray," Relena said, her mind working hard. "What are your names?" Ella looked at her a bit confused. Why would the Princess of a high and royal family of great importance want to know these lowly peasants names? But then again, she did want to know Ella's name, and did become a good friend.  
  
The men, a little startled by this question did not ask questions themselves but quickly replied with an answer. "My name," said the one who was doing all the talking. "Is Quatre. This," He said, pointing to his right to a man also with blonde hair, but much longer. "is Milliardo, better known on the streets as Zechs, he's a thief miss. But worry not, for he shall never steal from you." Milliardo gave a quick and polite bow. "The last one here, this is Earl. He doesn't talk much, actually, he doesn't talk at all. Been not talking since he was a small boy. Never had much use for it I guess." Quatre shrugged as the third man shyly gave a slight nod.  
  
Relena smiled. "I have not much time, but I will tell you three this. If ever I need any job to be done, or any information about anything, I will call upon you three. I will send for you through a servant." Her lips curled in a sinister grin. "I will pay you three handsomely for your services should you accept. I will warn you though, some of it," she paused and looked around to make sure she was not overheard. "will be dangerous and might take your lives if you be caught."  
  
The three men looked at each other a bit warily. "Well Princess," Milliardo spoke. "it seems that we do not have much of a choice. There is close to no way of getting food or money around here. So we shall take up any job that you ask for."  
  
"As for the jobs that might take our lives." Quatre said grinning at his two comrades. "Fear not, we have been known to put many others to their death. We are good with sneaking, spying and thievery." He took another bow, this time making himself go extra low and his arm fly extra far while doing so. "Whatever my lady wants, she shall get. Even if it is a life or two." He winked at her and Relena smiled even wider.  
  
"Perfect." She said. "That just might come in handy in the near future." Relena quickly glanced up at the sky to see where the sun was. She sighed deeply. "I would love to stay and talk and plan some things that I have whirling inside my head, but I must be off to meet the Prince. But I promise you this," She said turning to leave. "You three will be called periodically throughout the Prince's stay here, so don't make yourselves too scarce."  
  
Picking up the front of her dress Relena and Ella started off towards the castle, running as fast as their feet could carry them. Up to the side of the castle, back through a halfway hidden passage way door that they had exited, up the stairs, to the main hallway, and to the front door just in time to catch her father's arm before going out to meet the Prince who was to arrive any moment.  
  
Gripping lightly on her father's right arm Relena tried to slow down her breathing to normal. "What ever is the matter dear?" Her father inquired seeing her flushed cheeks and her heavy gasping for breath. "Did you run all the way here from your chambers? My dear, do not exult yourself so. You might sweat."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. Sure, he was worried about a little sweat. "Yes father." She said restraining herself from the urge to tightly grip his arm and claw him. She hated this man, she really did. Being this close to him was like standing in front of a cobra and spiting on it. Except for he was not the cobra, she was.  
  
"They're here your Majesty." The King's right hand man said. Turning he signaled with his hand for the doors to be opened. Stepping in line with her father Relena was hoping that her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing would stop soon.  
  
Walking down the steps she saw four horses in the distance trotting their way. 'This is it.' She thought to herself. 'Time for Operation Send The Prince Home Crying.'  
  
As the horses approached Relena heard a scuffle and then a loud thump behind her. Pivoting in her spot she turned to find an exhausted Ella laying on the ground. Taking in breath with loud puffs Ella slowly got to her feet. She looked at Relena, smiled, and gave a thumbs up sign.  
  
Relena was about to speak to Ella when she was interrupted by the sound of the horses stopping right in front of her and her father. Turning again she faced the heathens that occupied the horses. She froze. Her whole body seemed to tense up as she saw the Prince. His short, cropped brown hair. His physique, which by the way, was very lean and muscular, and his eyes. Those pulled her in. His eyes, the sapphire in them was simply breathtaking.  
  
She quickly remembered herself and blinked. He was the enemy. She couldn't be attracted to the enemy. But her eyes betrayed her and glanced up at his face again as he and his three companions made their way towards her and her father. She quickly diverted her eyes and looked back at the ground. Gods, he is a beautiful specimen. Wait! No! He was not, well, he was, but he should be approached with caution. The mission idea is to get him to run and for Relena to stay single.   
  
While Relena was having a mental battle with herself over the dazzling and handsome Prince, he was bowing to the King and introducing his two knights and the Priest. "I pray," Said Prince WuFei turning to Relena, which brought her mind to the present again. "that you, Princess Relena, will accept this greeting gift on behalf of the royal family of Myena."  
  
Slipping off the ring he moved to place it in her hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the King fluster. Obviously the King had been hoping to be the one to receive the greeting gift, not his daughter.  
  
If I am going to make him dislike me I better start now, Relena thought smiling at the prince. As soon as he let go of the ring it was a few inches drop to Relena's hand. She, with what seemed to be an accident dropped it right in it's spot. "I'm so sorry." Relena said as the ring fell in the mud. "How clumsy of me."  
  
Heero grimaced as he bent down to pick up the ring. It wouldn't have bothered him if it was a normal ring and not a royal ring of heritage. Wiping it off a few times on his tunic he slipped it on the Princess's ring finger. A perfect fit.  
  
"Well," The King said, his loud voice bellowing. "Shall we go in to dine? I for one am famished. I have not yet had my lunch for the day. Let us go eat!" He abruptly soved his daugher's hand away releasing her grasp of his arm and took off walking to the dining hall. Servants rushing behind him.  
  
"Shall we?" Heero said, trying to act polite. Giving a sideways glance over to WuFei he looked to see if the young man had any pointers to give him. Heero was the last person on earth who knew what to do with a woman or how to take care of or treat them. But all WuFei did was nod. Heero must be doing the proper thing then.  
  
Normally Relena would do the proper thing and accept the offerd arm. But instead Relena regarded the Prince for a moment. And then, without replying or taking his offered arm, pulled up the front of her skirts just a bit to let her walk and proceeded after her father to the dinning chambers.  
  
WuFei narrowed his eyes as Relena walked away. "That was rude. The Princess should have done the proper thing and took your offered arm."  
  
Heero shrugged. "Hn."  
  
"Well," Duo said cheerfully behind him "we can't wait all day. Let go eat! I'm ready for some chow!"  
  
"You," WuFei said pulling at Duo's braid as he started to pass "will eat in the kitchen along with me, the other knight. Only the Royalty dine with the Royalty."  
  
"But Heero's dined with you at your palace before!" Duo whined as he tried to get leeway on his braid. "So what's so different now?"  
  
"Heero is my cousin." WuFei said letting the braid go. "You seem to forget that. Now, let us go before they start to wonder what happened to us."  
  
Heero nodded. "Okay...Nataku."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heh, Okay, so I HAD to make Relena think Heero's hott! ::sighs and falls over with stars in eyes:: I mean, how could you NOT think he's hott!! hehe..*evil grin*. Well, other then that I really don't know what to say about this chapter. That was pretty cold for Relena to "drop" the royal heritage ring in the mud. But hey, who can blame her! She doesn't want to marry! But yeah, heh, umm...Review now ppls! ^^"   
  
~Relena Peace 


	8. Men in the Forest

Hola! ^_^" Umm...hi. Sorry I've taken so long to put this chapter up! Gomen for that. ::sigh:: I've been saying Gomen a lot lately with my chapters. Heh. Well, there has been a good reason that I haven't even been on the internet for a few days. There was a little family tuff over here and I kinda got kicked off. ^^;; I got in trouble. Heh, well, I'm not the perfect little angel. ^_~" Anywhoo...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Walking into the dining chambers, Heero followed the servant to his chair. Looking up at the Prince, Relena tried hard to hide the grin that was creeping upon her lips. Seeing that her smile was being struggled, Heero pondered it for a moment, wondering what the Princess could have found amusing.  
  
"Come, my young man." The King said as Ella was pouring the wine. "Sit, drink, and be merry! For soon you two shall wed!" Taking the chair and sliding it out Heero sat in it stiffly. But only for a moment. As soon as his weight was placed on the furnished chair it collapsed beneath him.  
  
A loud crash of wood and prince went sounding throughout the room. At first Heero didn't know how to react. He was obviously shocked, the chair, what must have been made of mahogany and should never have broken, just collapsed beneath him.  
  
Standing up he collected himself, a stain of redness claiming his cheeks. "I say!" The King bellowed angrily. "Someone has tampered with this chair! These sets of chairs were made specially for your arrival and of mahogany of all things!" He glared around the room at the scared servants. "Who so ever has done this shall pay dearly!" His voice rising angrily.  
  
His rants and threats were fallen dead upon Heero's ears. He was watching the Princess. Who looked very amused at all of this. "Ella darling." She said, her voice ringing out softly and calmly. "Will you tell Drake and Sten to take out the remains of this dreadful mess and get the Prince here a new chair." Ella bowed slightly, but not as slight as her smile. Her grin was wide as she left the room and returned with two other servants, who quickly cleaned up the mess. "Thank you Ella. That will be all for the three of you," The princess said as a new chair was placed where the old one had sat.  
  
"That was a horrible thing!" The King said angrily, still ranting about the incident that just happened. "Pray, I will now tell you Prince WuFei. I will get the person who is behind this and behead them as soon as possible!" His anger was now rising higher and he glared around the room at the very frightened servants.  
  
But Heero didn't hear him. Instead he sat down gingerly on his seat, testing it to see if this one too would collapse beneath him. When he found that it wouldn't he sat down more relaxed, allowing his full weight to be settled on it. His eyes the whole time were focused on the princess.  
  
What princess was this, to know the names of her servants and speak to them in a friendly manner and not in the manner of a master? And the grin from her lips when he was about to sit down and when he had fallen was to add to suspicion. Heero knew at once that she had something to do with it. But why? That question was yet to be answered.  
  
The rest of the meal proceeded without any more collapsing chairs. And Relena managed to calm her father down quickly. Saying that she was sure the person was to be found and for him to not worry his head about it. Heero had tried several times to engage in a conversation with the Princess. After all, he was to wed her, he could at least get to know her first! But each and every time that he either asked her a question, or tried to engage in a conversation her replies were always crisp and final. She didn't seem that she wanted to be in any conversation at all with him.  
  
"She seems to have an already hatred for me." Heero complained to Prince WuFei and to Duo late that night. Walking farther into the garden so as they could not be overheard, Heero began to tell them about the Princess's reaction to the collapsing chair. "And the way she talked to the servants. Which was in a way no master would talk to a servant. Her mannerism is something to ponder. I do not understand it."  
  
"Hn..." WuFei said pondering this. "I do not know what to say of this. It seems strange behavior for a Princess. Especially the part about the chair and knowing the servants names."  
  
"Well maybe," Duo started to say but quickly shut up while putting his hand up for silence. Heero and WuFei looked at him questionably but stayed silent. Then they heard it. It was the sound of voices and breaking branches, like someone was walking in the forest that was right next to the garden which they were in.  
  
Creeping closer to the sound Duo sunk down low under a branch and motioned for the other two to hide themselves. "I don't see why her highness wants us to get these long branches." A voice complained. "And I definitly don't see why she wants us to go get a bunch of rope." "Don't complain." A second voice spoke up. "Princess Relena is paying us good money for this work. And I for one don't mind being summoned in the middle of the night to fetch long sticks and a bush full of rope." Walking into the moonlight three men emerged into eye sight of Sir Duo, Prince WuFei, and Lord Heero.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. This didn't sound good. What was this Princess up to? And why was she summoning and paying common peasants to do it? Glancing at WuFei Heero could see him drawing out his sword, ready for a fight if needed. "Hey, Earl." The one with short cropped blonde hair spoke. "Don't you think this is enough sticks?" The silent one looked up at him and nodded. "Well, that's it then Quatre. I've already gone and gotten the rope." The third one said yawning. "This is horrible. If she continues to call upon us then we wont have any time for loitering and thieving." "Hush, Zechs." Quatre said irritably. "If the Princess continues to pay us for our duties we have no use and no need of continuing with our thievery and trickery. We can just buy everything that we need." He smiled. "Come, let us go. She said that she wouldn't be waiting out all night for us, and we have been taking a while long."  
  
As the three men returned the way that they had came their voices drifted away into the night so Heero and the other two could no longer hear them. Emerging from their hiding places the three men from Myena had a sense of hushed understanding silence among them. They all knew that this princess was no ally to them and something not good was going to happen if they weren't careful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, Okay. I don't know what to think of this chapter myself. ^^" But I would like to know what you all think of it! Review now peoples! ^_^" The more you review the more I feel like writing and putting up chapters quicker. You may not believe me there but it is true. So if you don't review and I only get like, one or two, then I'll probably take another week or two just to put up the next chapter, heh, if not longer. ^_^" So if you all review then I'll just write the next chapter asap!  
  
Relena Peace  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!! 


	9. Stand Off

Hello. ^.^ I decided since I made you all wait forever for chapter eight I wouldn't make you wait long at all for chapter nine! ^_^" I'm so nice! ^^" Heh, actually I am just in a good mood. I have been going through a dry spell lately. No inspiration. But after last night I just got overwhelmed with inspiration. Heh, just in case anyone wants to know, I got in my first real fist fight/cat fight last night with four other girls against me...and KICKED THEIR BUTTS ROYALLY! ^^" ::evil grin:: I even got one of them a sightation ^^" So I am in a very good mood. ^^" Ahh...life is getting good! ^_^"   
  
Well, anywayzz...heh, enough about me kicking butt. ^_~" I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I like a lot myself. heh, it's kinda a little teaser of what is upcoming in future chapters. Hehe..*evil grin* :D  
Any ways. Read and Review people!  
  
~Relena Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
"Good morning, Princess Relena." Heero bowed greeting her highness at the breakfast table. "I trust you slept well." Lazily glancing up at him, Relena gave a sour smile. "I did Prince WuFei. Not that my sleeping well has any business with you."  
  
Heero frowned at her snappiness. This Princess was not a morning person by far. "I am just concerned about my future bride that is all." He said a little stiffly while taking a seat across from her. "Is it wrong for a man to be concerned about the women he is to wed? Or do you not consider that of importance?"  
  
Relena glared at him as his words stung her. How dare he speak to her in such a manner! She was the princess! And this was her kingdom not his! What would he know of importance with a woman? From what she heard from her father he would definitly know nothing at all to do with one. Her narrowed eyes dared to pierce his skin if he looked at her. Once he had sat down he paid no attention to her and started eating his food. Relena was not happy. "I do not think that my well being, even if I am to wed you, is any concern of yours. I would appreciate it if you kept out of my business and my life Prince WuFei."  
  
Heero looked up from his ham. This girl had a sharp tongue and knew how to use it. "How old are you?" He asked bluntly, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
Relena's eyes were open with shock for a moment. That was an unexpected question. Quickly finding her voice Relena managed to answer. "Sixteen years." She said, her voice a little meek and quiet from this unexpected turn of conversation.  
  
Heero nodded and then went back to eating his food. A few moments passed then Relena spoke again. "Why do you want to know Prince WuFei? What does my age have to do with anything?" Heero looked up at her through his eye lashes, not letting his face turn away from his meal. "Just," He said then took another bite of food. "It figures."  
  
Relena's eyebrows raised. "What figures?" She said, a little curious and cautious at the same time. This time turning from his food Heero shook his head. "Nothing, princess. I am sure you will grow out of this immature stage in a few years. You are only a child after all."  
  
Relena's eyes now blazed. Her whole face flushed a deep red. How dare he! What nerve! Here sits a man not welcome by her, insulting her at her own dining table! In her own house! In her own kingdom! And not even caring that he is doing so! Abruptly standing up, Relena pressed both of her hands on the table, leaned in, and glared at him hard. "You are winning no favoritism with me. If you even think of continuing with that tone towards me your wedding is going to be a sour one indeed." Her voice was dripping with spitefulness and venom.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow then stood too. Copying Relena's hand motion on the table and leaning in also like her so their faces were only inches apart. "And you, my princess, will have the worst husband on the face of this earth. If you continue with your immaturity and child-like actions. You are not going to like me at all, and I will make sure of that too."   
  
His glare was matching hers perfectly. It was a stand-off. Neither of them moved. Both of them were glaring each other down.  
  
"Prince WuFei, I was wondering if you could..." Sir Duo said, walking into the room. His voice trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. Princess Relena and Lord Heero had their hands placed firmly on the table, and were both leaning in, their faces inches from each other and ugly scowls on both of them.  
  
When Relena heard Duo's voice she broke away, just glancing back at the Prince for a moment. "You will do well," Relena said, passing Sir Duo "to tell your master that he better straighten up. Or there will be Hell in the Peacecraft Kingdom." Walking out of the room she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Turning back towards Heero, Duo smiled and sighed. "I see that you still have the same way with the ladies as you always have." Heero glared at him and grunted. "Hn."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Short chapter neh? ^^;; But I liked it! ^_^" I had fun writing this chapter! I did! ^_~" Well, tell me what you think! It's   
  
REVIEW time! ::does happy dance:: So that means.........REVIEW! ^.^"  
  
~Relena Peace 


	10. Ditches and Commitment

Hehehe...::smile:: In this chapter you will find out why those three men in the forest were gathering sticks. ^^" You wont find out why they had rope...heh, not yet. But you will find out about the sticks. ::broad smile:: I had fun writing this chapter. Heh, then end part of the chapter is..uhh...interesting ::evil grin:: Heh, well, enjoy! ^_^"  
~Relena Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
"Ditches, your highness?" Zechs said questioning her words. Relena nodded stiffly and thrust a leather pouch full of coins at Quatre. "Whatever for?"  
  
"After you dig the ditches, which should be five feet deep at least, I want you to use the sticks that you gathered and cover up the ditches with them. Use brush if you must. But make it look believable. Believable as if real, as if nothing was there beforehand." She said ignoring his question. "I want two ditches to be dug. And I wish to know the locations of where you dig them so I can avoid them."  
  
"Who, may I ask, are you trying to trap in these ditches, Princess?" Quatre asked voicing his question carefully. "And what do you want us to do with the rope?" Zechs held up the rope when it came into question.  
  
"The rope," Relena said reaching her hand out to receive it. "will come with me. And as for whom I am trying to catch, that is none of your business. Leave that to me." Her steady eyes went from one man to the next, so as all three of them could see her seriousness. "I am paying you three handsomely. But I am not paying you to ask questions."  
  
Picking up the front of her violet skirt she smiled at the three men and handed the rope to Ella. "I will give you three two days. After that I will want to see you so you can tell me where the ditches are dug. Make sure they are dug in an area that will be easy for someone to fall into. But keep it in the forest next to the royal garden. I have arranged for the gardeners and the guards working around that area to either be away or to keep quiet."  
  
Ella, who was standing next to Relena smiled. "Yes," She said in knowing agreement. "Hush money sure does go a long way. And the people need the money too. So it is not as if it is a bad thing."  
  
Relena smiled at her young friend and then turned back towards the thieves that were standing in front of her. "Meet me in two days hence, at the fountain in the far east part of the garden. It is the only place that I can think of that is closet to my chambers, that I can easily slip to during the night."  
  
The three men nodded. "We will be quick your highness. And thank you very much for this money. It sure does beat trying to steal from those who have nothing to steal from." With that all three men walked away into the brush, stealing away quickly in the night.  
  
"Come my Lady." Ella said. "The moon is right above us. It is very late. We must get back to the palace quickly." Taking the Princess's hand the young girl urged her master along. Relena gladly followed her young companion. The thought of sleeping sure seemed better then staying in the forest edge in the middle of the night.  
  
"How are you going to get Prince WuFei to accompany you in a walk in the forest Princess Relena?" She asked when they were in the safety of the Princess's chambers. "From what you said about breakfast yesterday he doesn't seem too fond of you, and he knows that you are not fond at all of him."  
  
Watching Ella hide the rope under the bed Relena frowned aggravated. "He's a man. twenty-three years of age. The fool sees me as a child, which I by far am not. He is rude, and, and," Her anger was starting to build up to where she could not think. Every time she thought of Prince WuFei her cheeks would flush and her fists would clench. He had no right to talk to her like that yesterday at breakfast. He was supposed to be a gentleman. Of course, she was supposed to be a Lady. But that was different. She did not wish to marry him. "He'll come along with me because he wants me to grow up and act less immature as he puts it. So he'll think that me inviting him on this walk will be me trying to act less 'child like'. He will go. You will see, Ella."  
  
Ella sighed and started untying Relena's violet dress in the back. "I do not know your highness. Do you not think that maybe he'll get suspicious? It is only obvious that he knows that you are behind the chair that fell when he sat in it. Do you not think that a man would know that you only want to cause more harm?"  
  
Relena smiled shaking her head softly. "He'll be suspicious. But even then, he won't know what is coming to him." She grinned wider as her smile reached her eyes, making them sparkle in the candle-lit night. "He will have no idea."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What!?!" Heero and Prince WuFei burst in outrage. "What do you mean she is having those three men dig ditches?" WuFei's voice was edgy. "Who does she think she is!?"  
  
"Apparently she really does not wish to marry you Heero." Duo said with a laugh. "She sure seems to be going out of her way. Even hiring thieves and giving hush money to servants to get rid of you."  
  
"What else did they say tonight?" Heero asked irritated.  
  
"Well, from what I could hear, mind you, I was hidden so I could not get all of the conversation down. She did not tell them who she was trying to catch. But I can only assume that it is you. Heh, I also got the time and place of their next meeting. That is when they are going to tell her where they have dug the ditches. I'm going to spy and find out. Personally I think you should just avoid anything to do with the forest so it would not happen. You falling in I mean."  
  
Heero pondered thoughtfully for a moment's time. "No." He said shortly. "I think that if I am asked to, or if I just happen to go in the forest with the Princess I will. And I think I know what I will do to teach her a lesson."  
  
Prince WuFei shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. "This Princess has to have more of a reason behind it other then her not liking you Lord Heero. After all, the chair must have been set up before our arrival. I think it is me, the Prince of Myena that she does not like. Even though she does not know that it is me and not you. Perhaps she does not wish to marry."  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Duo said. "I mean what is there for her to lose? She should have been married two years ago. Do you think that she did to her other suitors the same as she is doing to you Heero? The other ones obviously could not have left because she isn't attractive. Look at her, she is a beauty. A diamond in a land full of worthless mountain stones. She's a wonderious beauty. I think that she has been keeping up this for a long time with all of the suitors. But why? What else would she do other then to be married, have children, and do a woman's duty? What else is there for a woman to do?"  
  
All three men stood in silence, each thinking, trying to find a reason to the Princess's madness. Finally WuFei spoke. "Maybe that is it."  
  
Heero looked at his cousin questionably. "What is it?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to get married, have kids, and be what is expected of her. Women's work and duty. This could just be her making a statement and saying that she wants more in life then to be something to look at." WuFei rubbed his temples as he spoke. "My sister was like that. She did not want to be one to be stuck with what was expected of her. So she went out and became a knight." He sighed, shaking his head. "May her soul rest in peace."  
  
"So you're saying that this is her way of saying that she is just more than a piece of meat?" Duo asked bluntly. Giving Sir Duo a glance and exasperated, sigh WuFei answered "That is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Duo nodded in understanding. "Well, then Heero here is just going to have to make her see that she isn't just a piece of meat and that she wont be treated like that when they marry."  
  
Just then a flicker of something flashed in Heero's eyes. It did not go unnoticed by Prince WuFei or Sir Duo. "What is it?" WuFei asked his cousin.  
  
Swallowing hard Heero looked up wide eyed at his cousin. "I just thought of something. I should have thought of this earlier, but it never crossed my mind."  
  
"What's that, Heero buddy?" Duo asked, stretching. He was obviously tired from the long night he had already had following around the Princess and spying on her and the spies.  
  
"What am I going to do with Princess Relena after I marry her?" That question put all three of the men in shock. None of them, not one had thought that far ahead. They all thought that as soon as the wedding vows were set that was it. None of them thought after that.  
  
What were they going to do? Shurly they couldn't keep her here. Her father wouldn't have it. If she was married her father would expect that she would go with her Prince to his kingdom. And that he wouldn't have to care for her any longer, except for the dowry that he would be sending with his daughter. Heero never thought about actually having a relationship with the girl. Marrying her for his kingdom, yes. But just the vows. He never thought about anything after that.  
  
"Are we going to bring her back with us?" Duo asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fogged in. "We can't leave her here. Her father won't have it. And if we do he will shurly find out about us, and she would get so mad. She already hates you Heero, this would make her hate you more. She might even have you killed, heck, she'd have us all killed!"  
  
Prince WuFei groaned. "We will have to take her back with us. And Heero, you will have to take her as your wife. Do not let her think of your relationship anything other then a husband and wife relationship. She will no doubt find the truth out when we get back to Myena. That we can not stop. And besides, it will be for the best. But until then, while we stay here, keep her into believing that you are, indeed, the Prince."  
  
All three were silent. None of them had thought that this would happen, in truth they didn't pay attention to it before. Before they only wanted to just get the vows over and that's it. But this was different. This was...commitment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^" What'd ya think?! ::smile:: Tell me what you thought! ^^" I'd really like to know! Okay, REVIEW peoples!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	11. Dowry Delema

::cheers:: Yea! ^.^ I have chapter 11 up! Wow, this is really starting to get along good now. ::does happy dance:: Ahh..so many more chapters to this story ^^" And I hope to get MORE reviews! ::gives chibi eyes:: More reviews please ^^;;  
  
Have fun reading this chapter. ^_~"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I was originally planning on ending this story as soon as the marriage takes place, but obviously after reading this chapter I might not. I might end up making it go a few chapters longer then that. I don't know. I could always do a sequel. ^^" There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. ^^"  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
"You wanted to see me father?" Relena bowed slightly than kissed her father's hand. The King smiled at his daughter and motioned for her to sit down. Relena kept her eyes on her father intently. She had never done so intently before, but Prince WuFei was sitting next to them and Relena did not want to look at him at all. She'd rather look at the King.  
  
"Good evening Princess." He said standing while helping her sit down. Relena tried to keep her eyes focused on her father as Prince WuFei's strong hands took hers and led her to her chair. "Good evening." She said glancing up at him and giving him a wooden smile, one that she reserved for her father mostly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you two about the dowry that you will be receiving." Picking up his wine glass the King took a sip then just gazed out at the window to the gardens below. Frowning Relena noticed that he didn't offer her any or Prince WuFei any. Not that she'd want some. But he wasn't even polite enough to offer a drink to his own daughter. Sighing silently Relena poured two more glasses of wine. Even if she wasn't going to drink it she could at least pour herself some and Prince WuFei some. Just in case she might change her mind. She didn't like Prince WuFei at all. But she still had to appear to like him in front of her father. "I do not think that you will be needing much of a dowry." King Peacecraft said right when Prince WuFei went to take a sip of wine.  
  
Sipping his wine carefully Heero thought fast. This was not good. Definitely not good. He quickly looked over at Prince WuFei and Sir Duo, who were standing at one side of the room. They had heard what the King said. It was so obvious. Duo's mouth was dropped open and Prince WuFei's eyes blazed with something. It appeared to be a mixture of fear, worry, and anger all in once.  
  
This was not good for Myena. They were planning on using the dowry to hold the Kingdom off until Duo had done his job. WuFei looked over at Duo who was collecting himself and whispered something in his ear. Turning back towards Heero, WuFei nodded. "Why do you say that?" Heero asked King Peacecraft.  
  
The King waved his hand casually. It was a habit for him. "I didn't think you two would need much of one with all the money that you have." Heero inwardly groaned. Thanks a lot King Chang. He thought bitterly. "I would be not giving you one at all, but I must think of my daughter here. And what she wants I will provide. And I know that she wants a dowry of some form to be given. And that is what I will do."  
  
Heero looked at the Princess who was studying her nails on her lap. She wasn't much interested in the conversation. It didn't really serve much importance to her. She looked up and smiled at the mention of her name. It was again, that fake smile that she used so often around her father. Her eyes glittered. She still had a lot of control over her father. Despite his low opinion of women.  
  
"I was pondering for a while on what sort of dowry to give. I could give it in cattle, servants, fine clothing, expensive jewelry, or gold." He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window lazily again. "But then I thought again. You already have all of those things." He looked back at his daughter and smiled. "So I decided to give you something that you will need but have not yet. I will give you all of Relena's current possessions and to add to her belongings I will give you anything that she will require."  
  
Heero's heart sank. This was not what they had in mind when him and King Chang had talked. "What else would go along with other things that she might require?" Heero asked early in hopes it was something like jewels for her neck or fingers. Something that could be pawned.   
  
Princess Relena glared at Prince WuFei, but he didn't notice. 'Just like father.' She thought. 'Only interested in the material possessions and whatnot. Always eager for the extra coin to rattle in his leather purse.' Pressing her lips together Relena stopped fidgeting with her nails and started paying more attention to the conversation.  
  
"The dowry will consist of all of Relena's possessions that she owns now. Plus her personal maids. I believe that there are three of them that tend to her. She has her own horse, which you will be taking along with you. And she has her own carriage. The other things that she does not have and that will probably be required in the near future will be things to do with children." Heero's eyes flickered and Relena turned pale.  
  
"Children your majesty?" Heero said slowly, letting this new idea sink in. King Peacecraft nodded sharply. "Yes Prince WuFei. Children. I expect you two to have many children. I want grandsons! I've always wanted a boy but was cursed with a daughter instead. So I want grandsons."  
  
Relena held her chin up and tried to ignore the familiar slap of an insult her father gave her. It was common knowledge that her father held a grudge towards Relena's dead mother for providing him with a daughter instead of a son. And then dying while trying to give birth to a son that never got a chance to live.   
  
Heero's eyes scanned Relena's face. How could King Peacecraft be so heartless? To say something like that alone is horrible, but to say it right in front of Relena's face...that was purely evil. He felt a little pity for the girl who sat next to him. No wonder she had such a mean streak in her. She had reasons to.  
  
"I do not think that we should be talking of having children right now father." Relena said crisply and sharply. "The Prince here and I are not yet wed. Talking of things such as that now is unproper."  
  
The King waved his hand in her direction telling her to be quiet. "Now, now Relena dear. Don't think on it. Thinking is a man's job. You just sit there and look lovely like always. Prince WuFei here and I will talk while you just sit." Relena's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. In truth she didn't trust herself to say anything. So the rest of the conversation was with her in silence as Prince WuFei and King Peacecraft talked and bartered about the dowry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is going to pose a problem Lord Heero." WuFei said when all three of them were in the guest chamber that was for the Prince. "Our Kingdom is in great poverty, much like this one. But one difference stands. This kingdom has the money to make this land great and then some. Ours does not. My father was hoping that the dowry given would be rich. But it is not." Sitting down on a chair WuFei rubbed his temples. "This whole thing is getting confusing. Do you realize what position this puts us in?"  
  
"A position to be screwed over?" Duo sarcastically put in sitting down on the floor and leaning himself on a wall opposite of where Heero was sitting.  
  
"No." WuFei said irritably. "It puts us in a dangerous position. Lord Heero here tried to haggle with King Peacecraft about the dowry. Obviously it didn't work because King Peacecraft had to bring up the point that we are so much more wealthier then they are. Well, so he thinks we are. He might become suspicious if we do anything to allow him to think differently about our wealth. And that, Duo, puts us in danger."  
  
"I think we will get some good money from Princess Relena's wardrobe." Heero said calmly. "They are all very expensive and fashionable. Not only that but we can sell her horse and carriage. She doesn't need one of her own when she is in Myena. At least we can use some of the money from that."  
  
"Still." WuFei cautioned carefully. "This is a difficult situation that we are in. Princess Relena hates you. King Peacecraft is giving us next to no dowry. The only things that we could pawn are her dresses and the horse with carriage.   
  
And those three thieves that the Princess has doing things for her also pose a threat. We are by far, not on any welcome ground. Lord Heero," WuFei's eyes washed over Duo's face and landed on his cousin. "you are going to have to talk to King Peacecraft and try to press the wedding date. The date is not yet set, but we need to get this done as soon as possible."  
  
Heero smirked. "I don't think that will be a problem. From the way he was talking today he seems like he wants to get rid of her as soon as possible."  
  
Duo smiled. "True. Hey Heero, how many kids do you plan on having?" He laughed when Heero gave him a dark glare. But stopped when a pillow collided with the side of his head. WuFei had thrown it.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Prince WuFei growled.  
  
Duo stopped laughing and sighed. "Yes your highness. Sorry, won't happen again." Prince WuFei glared at him.  
  
"Let us not talk about having children right now. I'm still trying to get the girl to talk to me in a civilized manner. I doubt she will let me touch her even after the wedding vows are said." Heero frowned, obviously angered by this. "That is going to pose a problem with me."  
  
Duo smiled. "Sorry about that, Heero buddy. Looks like you were in the dog house before you even met her."  
  
"What do you two think about King Peacecraft's attitude towards his daughter?" Heero said changing the subject. "He seems to want to please her but at the same time seems as if she is a burden to him and wants to get rid of her."  
  
WuFei shook his head. "The King, from what I have seen so far, is a very dishonorable man. He was very unjust today when he spoke of wanting a son and Princess Relena being a curse. That man has no honor."  
  
"It kinda explains a bit to the reason of the Princess's attitude. Raised by her handmaidens mainly all her life. Without a mother, and a father who couldn't care and who just wants to get rid of her. Or give her stuff to make her happy and out of his hair." Duo shook his head. "Sounds like a very bad way to grow up if you ask me. Her dad has serious problems."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that Maxwell." WuFei gave one of his rare smiles. "I think that you should do your job right after the marriage. Probably a day or two after."  
  
"Right after?" Heero spoke up. "Why so soon Nataku?"  
  
"Because of money issues." WuFei shook his head. "We thought that King Peacecraft would give a dowry large enough to hold the kingdom off for a while, but he isn't going to do that."  
  
Duo smiled and pulled absentmindedly on his braid. "And that will be his downfall."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dun, dun, dun! ::dark music fades in background:: Ohhhh..I wonder what is going to happen! ^^" Heh, HEERO WITH CHILDREN! AHH...LoL, I had to put that in. I just had to! ^^ ::sweatdrop:: It just sounded so fun to add.  
  
Okay, I am soooo sooooo soooo begging you guys here. I totally need reviews! ^^" I need you all to review and give me inspiration, ideas, anything for some of the upcoming chapters! I know what I want to happen in some spots. But there are spaces that I need to have fill in! And I LIVE for reviews and your reviews help me decide what to do! ^^" So please, please, PLEASE review! ^.^ Thank you!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	12. Village Trip

Hey everyone. ^^" Here is the next chapter. Chapter twelve. It's a little interesting if I do say so myself. Nothing real big. Kinda just building up to something. ^^" But I can't tell you what. That's a secret for now. Heh, well, untill I get the rest of the chapters out that is.  
  
Have fun! Read and Review!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It's on the path to the right of the main path, when you are walking north." Milliardo said, explaining to the Princess where the ditches were dug. "That is the first one. The second one is on the same path but farther ahead. They are both marked so you can tell where they are."  
  
"How are they marked?" Relena inquired listening intently to the directions. Quatre and Milliardo looked at each other and smiled. "Well?"  
  
"Three feet in front of each ditch, on the right side there is a red cloth piece tied to a tree. It's a small, dull-red piece. It's easy to spot if you're looking for it." Quatre said informing the Princess of what she needed to know.  
  
Relena smiled kindly at the three men. "Thank you so very much. I'll call for you through one of my servants again if I need you." Bowing the three men left into the darkness of the night.  
  
"I think," Relena said turning to her handmaid Ella. "that I will ask Heero to accompany me for a walk in the woods tomorrow." She smiled as Ella began to giggle. "I sure do hope that this will make him call off the wedding. I'll leave him in there alone all night if needed." Sighing she sat on a bench. "I honestly don't want to hurt anyone. But then again, I really don't want to get married. Not if I am going to do what I have planned to do." Ella sat down next to Relena and gave her a hug.  
  
"Princess Relena, things must be done. I think that your reason for staying is so great, that it justifies all of this that you are doing to Prince WuFei."  
  
Relena huged Ella back. "Thank you Ella. I needed that." she smiled. "But it is going to feel so good pushing him into the ditch after the way he was talking to me the other day at breakfast."  
  
Laughing Ella and Princess Relena got up and headed for the palace. Not being aware at all of the Myenaian knight emerging from behind the rose bushes.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Walking out on her balcony that connected to her room Princess Relena took in the sun of a new day. Squinting her eyes against the sun she looked out at the poverty town below. She frowned. Even viewing from afar it was obvious that the people were in dire need of many things. "I think I'll take a trip into town today Ella." She said loudly so Ella, who was inside, could hear her.  
  
"Into town madam?" Ella said walking up and standing next to her highness. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Before you came I used to disquise myself and go there. I would take money and spread it around a bit." She smiled broadly at the memories. "I think it will be fun to take you. I have a few friends there who I help out with money. They would probably like to meet you." Ella's eyes glittered and she smiled excitedly. Relena laughed lightly at her friend's great enjoyment. "They have a few daughters. One, a little younger than you, can be a good playmate. You don't have to work all of the time."   
  
"What will we wear so as not to be spotted?" Ella questioned. "I do not remember seeing anything but expensive clothing in your closets and drawers."  
  
"It's in a box on the right side of my bed. Under my bed of course. Be a dear and go fetch it." Nodding Ella went and did as bid. Bringing back a good-sized box with several different peasnt outfits in it, along with a few other select items. Setting the box cdown Ella picked up one of the dull-colored and worn dresses. "That one looks like it will fit you." Relena commented picking up a weather-worn shawl. "Use this with it. It doesn't match. I know. But that in a way makes it more believeable."  
  
Nodding Ella picked up the box and caried it inside, with Princess Relena behind her. "We should leave soon." Relena said picking up a different dress than Ella's in the box. "It's still early in the morning and I don't want to get caught by my father or those men and the prince from Meyna."   
  
Quickly changing into the peasants' clothes Relena went to her drawers and started rummaging through them. Finding a leather purse of hers that was full of gold and silver coins she tied it with a thin rope around her waist. Looking at Ella she smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, okay. Not a very intence chapter...^_^" But it's all good! Okay, I really, really, really, super, duper, extrememly really need reviews! ^_^" I live off of reviews....litterlitly!!!! So if you guys review a lot...then I put chapters up faster!! ^^"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I don't think that you guys are going to like me for this. But I am going to have to say it. This is going to probably be the last chapter I am going to do for a month. ::waits for the screaming and yelling to start:: I"M SORRY!!! ^^;; But I am going to my aunts house and my grandparents house in Modest for a month (summer vaca away from the parentals) and my aunt doesn't have a computer. And my grandma has something againts anyone useing hers. ^^;; So that means I am not going to be able to update at all! I wont even be able to check my reviews! OR MY E-MAIL!!! AHHHH! ! ! ! ! I'm seriously going to go crazy there with no internet. You have no idea. ::sigh:: But okay, that was just what I wanted to say. I didn't want to come back with my e-mail flooded with people screaming at me to get the next chapter up. ^^" I'll be writing some of the story while I am gone. So you don't have to worry. When I get back I'll type it up and post it asap! ^_^" I promise!  
  
Well, with that all said (and it's a lot) all I have to do is remind you to REVIEW! ^^" That special word that means so much to me. ^.^' Thanks all!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	13. Aunts and Princesses

Yes, yes, the long awaited chapter thirteen. Gomen for not getting it up and going sooner. ^^;; I've been grounded forever and a day. Heh, ::sweatdrops:: But yeah, anywhooo...^^ Here it is! It's nothing really big. Just village stuff and stops right where the next chapter (ch.14) is going to pick up. Shows a kinder side of Relena, and a meaner side of King Peacecraft. But yeah, okay. I'll shut up now. Just go Read and Review. Thank you!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ella was surprised how easy Relena could get around the guards. But was even more surprised on how well she knew the village and the people who lived there. She easily milled about and even in her disguise the peasants greeted her with respect and kindness, knowing that she was royalty.  
  
"Princess Relena. So good of you to come visit the village again."  
  
"Your Highness! How are you today? Good I hope!"  
  
"Hello your majesty."  
  
For each greeting Relena gave a kind and gentle hello. And, Ella noticed, that quite a few of them she knew on a personal level. "Baker Tom, are you still using that flat dough bread?" Relena asked of the baker before giving him a few gold coins. "Maybe with that you can buy some yeast." Winking she walked on, hearing the baker mutter his thanks behind her.  
  
"Madam Grace, how good to see you again." Relena said walking up to an elderly women and giving her a hug. Giving Relena a toothless smile the elderly women's eyes brightened. "How are you doing Madam Grace?"   
  
"Fine, just fine Princess. And how of you?" Before Relena could reply Madam Grace lowered her voice. "Rumor has it that Prince WuFei is courting you now." She smiled at the Princess broadly now. All of her wrinkles in her weather and sun worn face moving gracefully with each gesture of the lips.   
  
"Yes." The Princess replied with a laugh. "And you know me."  
  
The old women laughed. "My yes, child I do! You'll have him running for his sanity within another week!"  
  
Many conversations went on among Relena and the villagers. Ella would stand back, amazed on the effect that she had on the people. Why, when she had first came through this village traveling through the people weren't as nearly kind and open. But the Princess seemed to have just brought something out in them. A glow. She brought a glow out in people.  
  
By the time Relena and Ella arrived at the Princess' good friend's house Relena's coin purse was half empty. She had been giving gold pieces to most of the people she talked with. Of course when Ella would look at her with questioning eyes about this Princess Relena would simply say "What? I'm not going to use it."  
  
"Pwencess Wena!" A little rag doll of a boy screamed happily as he ran towards Ella and the Princess. "I misseded you." Jumping up into Relena's arms the boy of about three years old gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did ya bwing me sumpin'?" He asked eagerly, his childlike voice twisting his words. Laughing Relena set down the bundle of smiles and nodded, telling him that he had to close his eyes really tight. He complied, but only for a moment because even though he had is hands over his face he was peeking through the cracks of his fingers. Relena noticed this, but she didn't mind. Reaching into her tattered and old cloak she retrieved a hand-sized carved heart. The name "Liony" carved beautifully inside of it. Around the name was little painted hearts and stars. Liony squealed in delight. "For me!" He asked eagerly taking the gift and hugging it close. Relena nodded then gave the dirty boy a kiss on the check. "Tank you Pwencess Wena!"  
  
By then an older woman, probably in her late twenties walked outside, wiping her hands on a less than clean towel. She was accompanied by a young girl about the age of nine, whose fire-red hair made her stand oddly out of place. "Your highness. How good of you to come see us again."  
  
"My pleasure Noin." Relena said handing the purse of coins over. "This is for you. Just don't tell my father. He'd have a fit if you did." Relena sighed then rolled her eyes. "He's becoming more unbearable about the wedding deal with Prince WuFei." But Relena didn't seem like she wanted to discuss the idea of marrying the Prince of Myena so she changed the subject. "Hello Mariemayha. How good to see you again. Do I get a hug?" The young girl at first shyly hid behind Noin's dress, smiling broadly, hands near her mouth trying to cover her face. "Hello Princess Relena." She squealed slightly. Then turning almost as red as her hair she hid her face in her mother's skirt.  
  
Relena gave a playful pout. "What? No hug for the Princess? Aww..." Sticking her bottom lip out Relena pretended to be hurt, but quickly smiled when the redhead ran towards her giggling and embraced her in a hug. "Ahh, now that's much better." Relena frowned looking up at Noin. Standing up from giving the girl a hug she patted Mariemayha on the head. "How about you and your little brother go inside while your mommy and I talk okay?" Nodding the little girl obeyed, took her brother's hand (who at the time was playing in the mud, the gift laying on a block of wood completely forgotten) and headed into the house.  
  
"She's thin." Relena said when the two children were out of ear shot. "Too thin." She eyed the older women standing in front of her. "And so are you Aunt Noin." The women looked away in shame, trying to use the dirty towel to wipe off some dirt on her hands, only to bring more grime to it. Relena gave a deep emotional sigh and pointed to the leather purse that Noin was now in possession of. "Please use that to buy food. Please. I don't want my aunt to die from what my stupid father is doing to my family and kingdom."  
  
Tears were fought from Noin's eyes. "Oh," She said casually. "We'll be fine, we're getting along."  
  
"Barely." Relena pointed out gesturing to the shack that was their home. "Just barely."  
  
Noin fidgeted. "Ah, yes, well, times are hard Princess Relena. That can't be helped. We just go on living just like everyone else."  
  
"Ella go in and sit with the children please." Relena said to her handmaiden, not taking her eyes off of Noin. Ella had thought that Princess Relena had forgotten about her. Obviously not though. Doing as asked, she followed the dirt path up to the house and walked inside.  
  
After Ella disappeared from within the murky walls of her Aunt's house Relena walked up and hugged her Aunt. "Noin, please, I am your sister's daughter. Call me Relena. Just Relena."  
  
Sobbing into Relena's shirt Ella shook her head. "I can't do that your highness. Your title is the greatest thing you have right now, enjoy it and respect it." Noin pulled away from the hug but looked Relena square in the eyes. "I once had the title Princess when I was your mother's sister, before your horrible father married her and destroyed the kingdom. I still should have the title, but look at me Princess Relena. I live in poverty. No one, not one person who didn't already know that I was royalty would ever know that it was me, and my sister who once was called the most elegant woman of the times. But now look at me, I'm...I'm poor, and ugly, and unless something is done, me and my family will die from starvation. I see it happening. All over. People dying. There is just not enough food. And little money to buy what few food there is. All of the food that is produced goes to the king as tax." Noin cried softly as she spoke, as if her whole soul was being spilt out onto her niece.  
  
Giving Noin a comforting smile Relena wiped the wisps of hair out of her face. "Now, now Noin. I'm working on it. You know I am. I'll try to come here more often to give you and the other people gold. So they can use that as tax money and not the food. I am trying, honestly. But I can only slip away unnoticed so many times before the people in the palace start to wonder about my whereabouts." Relena softly brushed away Noin's tears from her face, with it coming about a weeks worth of grime and dirt. "As soon as I get rid of the Prince here I will continue to try to persuade my father into changing his ways." Relena tried to sound encouraging but even she didn't believe her words. Her father would never change his ways, much less listen to his daughter to give him advice. But never the less Noin smiled at Relena's feeble try to cheer her up. "Just be strong for me."  
  
Noin nodded. "I'll try Princess. I'll try."  
  
"No. Don't try. Just do it." Giving Noin's hand a encouraging squeeze Relena looked past her at the house and called to Ella. "We need to be going Ella, the Prince will no doubt be wonder as to where I have run off to." After a few short seconds Ella returned, talking happily with Mariemahya.  
  
"I'll see you next time we come Marie!" Ella said giving her new friend a quick hug. "Bye!" Turning she ran after the Princess who already had started walking down the dirt road.  
  
Relena smiled at her little friend. "Made a friend did you?" She almost laughed out loud when Ella gave a very enthusiastic nod. She was almost dancing in place as they walked on.  
  
"I like her. She's very nice and has a good imagination. Once you get past her shy side she's very outspoken!"  
  
"Well, if memory serves me right you were extremely shy when I first met you." Relena pointed out. Taking a right on the dirt road towards the palace.  
  
"Well, yes Princess. But that's why, because you are royalty. You're a Princess." Ella fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I was nervous about being around royalty."  
  
Relena looped her arm in Ella's and she playfully pulled the girl to the side of the road in the bushes and towards a back trail to the palace "And did you know that Noin is my Aunt, and her daughter, Mariemayha should be considered a Princess?" This time Relena did laugh out loud. The expression on Ella's face was too much.  
  
"I heard you call her aunt but I thought that was because it was a nick-name or something. Like Mariemahya's nick-name is Marie. Sometimes people consider themselves family even though there is no connection other than just being good friends with them."  
  
"True." Relena mused while sneaking into the palace, Ella on her heels. "But," She whispered, then looked around in the hallway to see if anyone was coming. "this is the real thing, and she is really my Aunt." Taking Ella's hand the two sprinted to her chambers. Not stopping for breath until they were safely inside.  
  
"We better change quickly before going to meet the Prince." Ella said peeling off her grubby clothing and picking up her servants clothes. "Remember, you're supposed to meet him for lunch then a walk in the forest."  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes, let us hurry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Her Aunt?" Prince WuFei asked more than a little shocked. "Living with the peasants, and being one of them?" He was more than a little unnerved with this information. "Are you sure Sir Duo?"  
  
"Absolutely." He said, huffing. He had to do a lot of running and sneaking to keep up with Relena but out of eye-shot of her and her servant. "Not only that but the Princess knows just about everyone in the village." Sitting down Duo continued with his story. "She was greeting them all like old friends, and just giving gold away. I couldn't hear all of what they were saying, they were too far away and I feared if I got any closer I would have been found out." He took another deep breath. "But she definitely, by far, treating them a whole lot kinder than she treats you Lord Heero."  
  
Heero looked puzzled and a little angry at this. "She's a mean, sharp tongued girl who doesn't have any respect at all. The girl that you are describing couldn't be Princess Relena. You must have followed the wrong person." He frowned. "It couldn't be her."  
  
"It is, Heero buddy." Duo said, his voice now sounding as if he didn't run a marathon like it was sounding a moment ago. "I saw her, and even with her peastants uniform no one could mistake her beauty. No one, not a chance. Besides, she was the only one there who looked as if they took a bath within the last year." He cringed. "It was quite disgusting there. People tossing their chamber pot fillings out in the middle of the streets and everything."  
  
Heero ran his hand through his untamed hair. "She's a puzzle." He growled. "And not an easy one. What's she playing at?"  
  
"I don't know cousin." WuFei spoke, his hands crossed and leaning against the wall. "But I think you should find out. It might be important."  
  
Heero grunted. "Hn."  
  
Rolling his eyes Duo laid down on the bed and stretched. "Well, I did my morning exercise. I think I'm just going to take a nap."  
  
"Oh no you are not Sir Duo." Came Nataku's stern voice. "You are going to do exactly what I, the other knight is going to do."   
  
"And what's that?" came the annoyed reply. "I'm tired, I've been up all morning, and I even have to do some spying later tonight on the girl. Don't I get a rest?"  
  
Heero growled. "You still have to show an appearance like Prince WuFei is. And just like he is you are going to make your rounds about the castle." Heero patted his sword laying on the ground next to the chair he was sitting in. "Or else."  
  
Duo groaned, but with the look at WuFei gave him he didn't argue. But got up and followed WuFei out the door.  
  
"You better go get the Princess for your lunching then for the walk. I'd give her a few minutes though, she is probably still changing her clothes from her sneaking out today."  
  
Heero gave a curt nod. "Yes, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, okay. ^^" There you go! The long awaited 13th chapter. Ahh...and not much happened did it? Well, some did I guess. A few more people were introduced, a bit more of how the village lived was added and stuff. And it stops kinda right where the next chapter begins. ^^" The next chappy is going to be the lunch and walk. Hehe...bring on the ditches!!! ^_~" Okay, you all know the magic word I am going to say....and I soooo know that you are going to do it to! ^^" REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I think you get the idea! ^.^" ^^;;  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
P.S. I want to thank The Black Rose sooo, so, and sooo much for giving me all those reviews! ^^" Yeah! ::does happy dance:: It sure made my day to see them all! Thanx!!! ^.^" 


	14. Now who's in the ditch!?

Well, here you are everyone, chapter 14 of Medieval Scandal. Enjoy!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena smoothed down her light canary dress, letting her fingers trail over the ruffles and sequins while her handmaid, Ella, finished braiding her hair.  
  
"Done!" Ella said triumphantly, standing back and letting Princess Relena stand up and turn towards the mirror. "You look wonderful your highness." Ella bowed slightly. "Best be off to your lunching with the Prince of Myena. You don't want him to suspect anything."  
  
Nodding, Relena headed towards the door. "Wish me luck." She said smiling at Ella."  
  
"Luck!"  
  
Walking into the expensively furnished dining room Relena was greeted with the view of Heero gazing out the window, completely unaware of her entrance. Relena let her eyes gaze at him for a moment, taking in his handsome form as he leaned against the pillar, shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the train of thought she was going into.  
  
"Are you going to eat lunch with me or stand there all day Price WuFei?" At the sound of her voice Heero turned away from the view of the garden below and smiled softly at the Princess.  
  
He let his eyes travel down her dress, taking in her expensive taste in clothes, and her fine figure. His lip twitched a bit, her dress was a little tight on the waist and showed a little too much of her bounce. Not that it was a problem with Heero. "Do sit down." He said taking his eyes off her and pulling out a chair.  
  
'At least he has manners.' Relena thought, sitting onto the chair and letting him push her in towards the table. 'But unfortunately he has a wandering eye.' She frowned slightly. 'Typical man. Just like my father, if there is a beautiful woman about he'll stare at her then bed her. Well, he has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to get anywhere with me!'  
  
Sir Heero must have noticed that Relena was being quiet, which for her was not normal, because he started to inquire why. "What are you thinking of your highness?"  
  
Startled to be pulled out of her thoughts Relena quickly picked up her fork and began eating the food in front of her, pausing only a moment to make a crisp reply. "Nothing of importance."  
  
Heero's lip twitched again as he watched her lean slightly over to bring her fork to her mouth. He could get used to watching her just eat. Providing she wore more dresses like that to meals.  
  
"You'd be kind enough, sir, to keep your eyes away from my chest." Relena stated not taking her eyes off her food. "It is not only rude, but terribly improper. If I was you I'd keep my eyes to myself."  
  
Heero grunted. "And if I was you Princess, I wouldn't advertise."  
  
Relena snapped her head in Heero's direction and scowled. She didn't advertise! How dare he! But she didn't voice the nasty words and sharpness that she wanted to. She had to make him think that she was enjoying his company. Well, until he "fell" in one of the holes, that is. Relena gave a sour smile, said nothing, and continued eating.  
  
Eye brows curved in Heero tried to think of why she didn't reply with her usual verbal abuse. No matter, she was going to learn her lesson soon enough. "Would you like to go for a walk after we are finished here your highness?" Heero asked trying to sound polite. He knew she was going to ask any ways, but this way it would seem like her plan was working. Which would put her defenses down.  
  
A little startled Relena smiled at Heero. Again, it was a wooden smile. "Why Prince WuFei, I didn't know you cared." She mused. "I don't have anything else planned. Okay, I'll join you for a walk."  
  
Heero grinned in spite of himself. "Do you know of any good trails or any special place that is good for walking Princess?"   
  
"Yes, we can take a walk through the forest that is next to the garden, they have some pretty trails on it." Relena said. 'Yes! This is working perfectly. He is going to have no idea what is going to happen! And he's the one setting up his own trap.' While Relena was silently cheering herself on, Heero was still, even though she already told him not to, gazing hungrily at her bounce.  
  
'Just a little while longer Princess, and then you'll be mine.' Now his thought of marrying her for the Kingdom was starting to fade, and his thought of marrying her to bed her was becoming more pressing. 'Just a little while longer.'  
  
After lunch the two of them headed for the forest trails. Being polite Relena accepted his offered arm. As the two of them walked on Relena was surprised to find that his company was most refreshing. She had almost completely forgot about the ditches until she spotted a small red cloth on the side of one of the trails. As soon as she saw this her mind was diverted from the pleasure of his company to pushing him into the branch covered ditch.  
  
While Relena was telling him about the last ball she attended, Heero saw the red cloth barely noticeable within the flowers. He smiled. Watching Relena's eyes he noticed that she saw it too. "Any ways. It was a lovely ball, all except for the fact that my toes kept being treaded on by the horrible Lord Anthony. Can you imagine that he wanted to wed me? A Lord!" Relena let out a musical laughter as if the idea was absurd. "When he asked my father for my hand he was lucky to leave with his head. My father had to tell him exactly why no Lord would be worthy enough for his daughter." Sighing she let her laughter stop, she was thinking.  
  
"Humm," Heero said trying to think of how to get her in the ditch before she put him in there. "I'm not to well with dancing. I never had much use for it." He let his right hand trail to her waist. "Perhaps you can teach me?" Relena squirmed under the unwanted touch of the older man.  
  
Feeling her skin burn hot under Prince WuFei's touch Relena tried to focus on the matter at hand. "Dancing? Well, I don't see why not. Every royal blood must know the art."  
  
"Fine then." Heero took his other hand and brought it to her's, then pulled her into a dancing position. Her back to the ditch. "Show me, now."  
  
"Now Prince WuFei?" Relena breathed. His hands touching her was making her body hot to the point she could hardly think. She desperately tried to collect her thoughts "Umm..."  
  
But before she could say anything Heero had already pulled her into a waltz, turning and twisting. Realization must have hit her seconds before it had happened, she looked down and the red cloth was on the other side of where it was a moment ago. Prince WuFei was still dancing with her, pulling and pushing her along. Glancing she saw the sticks and branches right behind her heals and screamed. "No!" But it was too late, the ground below her gave away and she went tumbling down into the hole, landing in nothing other then hard dirt.  
  
It took a moment for the dirt and dust to clear, but the laughing of Prince WuFei could be heard ringing dully in her ears. She looked at herself. Head to toe, she was covered in dirt. Her face was smudged and her dress looked like it was bathed in it. She noticed with damp eyes that her dress was also torn in several spots, where the sticks greedily snatched on and ripped it.  
  
She looked up at Heero's now smiling figure. The ditch was far deeper than five feet, it must have been six and a half if anything. She stood feeling like she was going to cry. Her plan didn't work. Somehow the Prince of Myena found out and now instead of him, she was the one trapped in the ditch. Helpless.  
  
She stood clumsily. "Help me out!" She hollered to Heero. "I can't get out!"  
  
Sitting down Heero let his legs dangle in the ditch, watching the Princess try to claw at the side of the ditch to allow her to get out. "Help me! Please!" He smiled at her panicked call.   
  
"No need to shout Princess. I'm right here."  
  
Relena scowled at him. "You, you! Ohhhhh! I'll have your head for this you evil, evil man! Wait until the King hears of what you've done!"  
  
Heero was amused. "And what, pray tell, are you going to tell him your highness? That you had thieves dig a ditch for me to get trapped in and instead of me falling in it was you?" Her shocked expression made him laugh out loud. "Ah, now you see Princess. That it is you that is in a pickle, and not me. How long should I leave you down there? Two? Maybe three hours?"  
  
Angry beyond words Relena grabbed his dangling ankles and pulled the shocked Prince into the ditch with her. Coughing because of the smoke, the angry Prince of Myena stood up and pushed the Princess to the wall of their dirt cage. He was mad. Now neither of them could get out.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do girl!" He barked at her while trapping her wrists under his hands and pushing her against the wall. "Now neither of us can get out and no one knows that we are here!" He leaned in, glaring at her. "I should beat you for what you've just done!"  
  
Panic spread automatically on Relena's face. Heero was only threatening her, he'd never hit a women. But Relena didn't know that. As soon as the words spilt out of his mouth he could see the evident fear in her eyes, right before she lashed out trying desperately to free herself.   
  
"Let me go!" She cried in a panic. "Let me go now." Bending her fingers down she tried to claw Prince WuFei's wrists, it didn't work though.  
  
Pressing her harder against the wall Heero tried to calm her down. He wasn't going to let her go if she was going to try and claw him. Concern swept his features as she broke down in tears and let herself fall limp. "Please," She barely whispered through her tear streaked face. "Don't beat me. Please." Heero let go at once and let her small figure slide down the dirt wall and slump on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you Princess. I would never hurt a women." He said after a strained silence with her gently weeping. Sitting down next to her he studied her limp form. "Are you all right?"  
  
Shaking her head Relena continued to cry silently. "Like I said before Prince WuFei, anything portraying me is none of your concern." Her voice shook slightly, but it was clear what she was saying.  
  
They sat down there what must have been at least an hour, after a little while Relena stopped crying but just sat there, not talking, nothing. Just staring at the space in front of her. Heero sighed. 'I wonder if Sir Duo, and Nataku have started to look for me by now?' He gave a sideways glance at the Princess. Who now sat numbly staring at the wall opposite of them.  
  
He looked at the wall, thinking. After a few moments of just looking around and thinking Heero smiled. "I think," He said standing up. "I think I know how we can get out of here." He looked down at Relena. She was staring intently at him, as if hanging on his every word. Reaching out for her hand Heero helped her stand up and steady herself.  
  
He pointed up at the top of their cage. "If I lift you up you can get out. Then, you can go and find my knights. Have them come and get me. You can have them use the rope you have."  
  
"Rope?" The Princess mouthed. "How do you know about.." But Heero shook his head cutting her off. Apparently he knew about the rope too. "Have you been spying on me?!" Relena asked a little perturbed.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Only when you were talking to the thieves, and it wasn't me. It was one of my knights." Running a hand through his unruly brown hair he let out a sigh. "Look Princess, what's important now is that we get out of here. Now, let me push you up and out okay?"  
  
Slowly Relena backed away from him. The memory of the threat he gave her and the memory of him staring at her bounce were still fresh in her mind. She wasn't too sure that she wanted him lifting her up, the gods only knew what body parts he might "accadently" touch while doing so. "How about I lift you up?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Heero shook his head. "Don't be absurd. You'll never be able to lift me. Now come on." He reached out a hand for Relena but she just stared at it.  
  
"How do you know that I wont just run off and leave you here?" She asked blankly.  
  
Heero was quiet for a moment. In one large stride he was at her side, his hands gripping her shoulders and his face merely inches away from hers. Staring into his eyes Relena felt goose bumps prickling the back of her neck. "We're going to have to trust each other."   
  
Relena's voice caught when she tried to speak. Nothing came out. Him being this close to her was intoxicating. His warm breath tickled her skin, and his deep blue eyes enchanted her. She nodded. "Okay."  
  
Fighting the urge to kiss her Heero let go of her and pulled her up into his arms. "Okay, put your foot on my hands and then I'll push you up. Take your other foot, place it on my shoulder, and pull yourself out while doing so." Heero instructed cupping his hands and lowering himself a bit to allow Relena to place her foot in it.  
  
It took a couple of tries but Relena finally managed to pull herself out of the ditch (Heero was pushing from behind to help her). Standing up she made a feeble attempt to dust herself off. "Go get Nataku and Sir Duo!" Came Heero's voice beneath her.  
  
Leaning over she looked down at him. "You mean Sir. Nataku and Sir Duo." She smiled. "I'll be right back." Running up to the castle she ran into her room and grabbed the rope.  
  
"Princess Relena! What happened to you!" Ella said shocked as Relena trailed dirt all over the floor. "You're covered head to foot in grime! Come, we need to go give you a bath."  
  
Relena shook her head. "No time, come, help me find the two Knights of Myena." Shuffling her rope from one hand to the other the two set off on the grounds to find Sir Duo and Sir Nataku.  
  
By the time the four of them (Sir Duo, Sir Nataku, Princess Relena, and Ella) made it back to the hole it was nearly an hour later. It had taken Relena quite a long time to locate the two knights. One of them, Sir Duo, was taking a nap and didn't hear her call his name.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come back." Heero said quietly when he saw Relena's face pear over the hole. Duo's and WuFei's faces showed up next to her.  
  
Smiling kindly at him Relena handed the rope to Duo and he went to tie one end on a tree trunk. She looked down back at Heero. "We have to trust each other remember?"  
  
Tossing down the rope Duo leaned over and smiled at the man in the hole. "Bit dirty aren't you?" He mused. "Just pull yourself up."   
  
When Heero was safely on solid ground, the kind that didn't have walls, he proceeded to dust himself off. He growled. "I'm going to have to change."  
  
"You?" Relena rolled her eyes. "Look at me! I have to take a bath before changing, my hair is a complete mess!"  
  
"We best hurry miss." Ella said quietly from behind her. "If you want to be all ready by the time dinner arrives, which should be in a few short hours."  
  
"Right." Relena smiled at Duo and Nataku, this time it wasn't a plastic smile. It was genuine. "Thank you for helping me gentlemen. I don't think I could have gotten him out all by my own." With that she left with Ella trailing closely behind her.  
  
"She has a pretty smile." Duo commented when the Princess was out of ear shot. He looked over at Heero who was staring at the spot where Relena disappeared into. "Not a bad figure either."  
  
Heero glared at Duo and brushed past him. "Just remember Duo, you can look, but if you touch I'll break every bone in your body."  
  
"Ehh..." Duo said to Nataku as Heero stormed off. "Did I miss something?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okey, Dokey. There it is. ^_^" Hope ya all liked it! Now, please, REVIEW! Thanx!  
  
Oh, just to let ya know, I wont be posting the next chapter of this untill I get the next chapter of The Vampire's Kiss done. I'm still working on it though. ^_^" Just give me a bit of time.  
  
Later!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	15. Down the drain dowry and Early Wedding

Okey, dokey. Chapter Fifteen is up and ready. You know what to do. Those magic lovely words that I adore soooo soo much! ^.^" Read and REVIEW!!! Thanx!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
Heero: ::Pulls out gun:: "You better review too!"  
Relena Peace: "Heero! We're not going to force them!"  
Duo: "You sure about that?" ::Pulls out sword::  
Relena Peace: ::sweat drops and walks away nervously::  
  
CHAPTER 15:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Why does he want to see me again?" Princess Relena asked Ella angrily. "I see enough of my father as it is."  
  
Ella fidgeted with her dress and nervously looked around. "Well, my lady, word has it that he wants to see you and Prince WuFei..together!" She gave a weak smile. "I think the wedding date might have been set and that's what they want to talk about. But, then again, I heard from the cook's apprentice that he overheard King Peacecraft talking to himself. The apprentice said that your father was muttering something about you having too much of a dowry."  
  
Relena frowned. "You mean he's not going to let me keep my clothes or my personal possessions! I know that the Myena Kingdom is rich and can buy what I want, but Ella, some of my personal belongings have meaning behind them. There is the mirror set that my mother left me, among numerous other items that I cherish. He can't not let me keep them!" Taking in a deep sigh the Princess stood. "When does he want to meet me and where?"  
  
"Now, my Lady." Ella said bowing slightly. "He'll await for you in the west wing, overlooking the gardens." Stepping aside Ella allowed Relena to walk through the heavily-furnished room and out the doors. "Good luck Princess!" She yelled after her as Relena disappeared out of view. Ella gave a deep sigh. "I sure do hope that Princess Relena gets to keep her things. That father of hers is a demon!" Clasping her hand over her mouth she quickly looked around to make sure no one heard her.   
  
Her father was the only one in the room when she arrived. Relena kissed her father's highly-jeweled hand and sat down on the small seat for two across from him. To her displeasure there was not another seat for the Prince to sit in. He'd have to sit next to her.  
  
But when the Prince did show up and take his seat next to the Princess she couldn't ignore the slight giddiness that she felt but tried to suppress. She also couldn't hide her inward smile.  
  
"You two are probably wondering why I have summoned you." The King said importantly, waving his hand to the waiter to bring them all drinks. When the waiter came back with wine for all of them the King lifted his cup up for a toast. "To the wedding. Which shall take place in two days hence!"  
  
Relena numbly copied her father's actions with his cup and muttered. "To the wedding." Taking a light sip she set down the glass. "Father," She began. "I had no idea that you had planned the date of the wedding already."  
  
The King beamed at his daughter. "Now, now Princess. You said the word idea. And that word means that you were thinking. What did I tell you about that? Women don't need to think. No, no daughter. You just sit there and look lovely as always." His smile widened. "The truth is though, your Prince here wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible." He gestured towards Heero and had a silly grin on his face. "It seems that he can't wait to get you into bed." Giving a hardy laugh the King took another drink from his glass. "It takes a healthy and smart man to keep his wits about him with a beautiful young woman around. But having them around you too long could prove to be torturing if he can't do something about it."  
  
Relena frowned and scowled at her father, giving a sideways glance at the Prince. Who showed no emotion or anything what-so-ever on his face. "Father, please. Talk like this is inappropriate. We are not yet wed!"  
  
King Peacecraft shrugged and waved away the comment. "You will be in two days. The ceremony will take place in the morning. Anyone that either of you wish to have attend better be informed so that they might arrive."  
  
The Prince of Myena nodded to this while The Princess scowled some more. "Now, there is just one more thing I wish to talk to you two about before I let you go about your day." The King said rather importantly. "I have been thinking and I say that the dowry that I have said I am giving you is far too much. I can't give you all that."  
  
Relena's heart sank as she thought of her mother's few personal possessions that were given to her.  
  
Heero on the other hand looked rather pale. His skin must have turned a milky color before he found his voice to speak. "Sir?" He said rather stiffly. "What will you be allowing us to have your highness?"  
  
"Well," The King took another sip of his drink, and motioned for the servant to fill it up. "She can have everything I promised except for some. And that will consist of her carriage, horse, personal maids, jewelry, and the things I had previously promised for the baby you two will have." He grunted while yawning. "Other than that, she can have her personal things, and her expensive clothing of course."  
  
Letting out a strangled cry Lord Heero tried to keep his wits about him. The King must have caught on what Heero was going to say so he spoke first. "I think, with a Kingdom as wealthy as yours that you wouldn't have a problem with this. Shurly you would want to equip your wife with far better horses, carriages, jewelry and what not." The Prince gave a dull nod. "Good lad." The King said smugly. "Now, you two leave me be. I have to go talk to the priest that you brought along."  
  
Standing up the two left the room. Relena wanted to talk to the Prince, she had thought that after the day before the two were at least on talking terms, but as soon as he walked outside he and his two knights vanished down the corridor, deep in conversation.  
  
"Your highness?" Ella asked walking up beside Relena. Princess Relena could see the question in Ella's eyes. But didn't feel like giving answers as to what went on inside just yet.  
  
"I'm going for a walk Ella. Alone." Picking up the front of her skirts she headed off towards the gardens.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena Peace: Humm...I think that Myena is screwed unless something gets done. Hehehe....  
Heero: "Duo, you have to do something quick."  
Duo: "Yeah, I know." ::looks at his sword and smiles evilly:: "No problem...hehehe.."  
WuFei: "Shut up Baka! You don't want to go and give the ending do you!" ::glares at Duo::  
Relena Peace: "All three of you be quiet! Or else I'm going to have to pull out Relena. And she'll make all three of you be quiet!"  
Heero and Duo: ::looks scared and vanishes::  
WuFei: "I'm not afraid of no stinking women!" ::starts ranting on how inferior women are::  
Relena: ::sneaks up behind WuFei in panties and underwear and slinks arm over his shoulder:: "You say something Nataku?"  
WuFei: ::Sees what Relena is wearing, turns beat red, and sees Heero running towards him:: "Nooo!!"  
Heero: "I said you can look but not touch!" ::Pulls out gun:: "It was meant for Duo AND you!"  
WuFei: ::pisses in his pants and starts to run away, yelling something about injustice and unnas::  
Heero: "Well, now that you're dressed for such an occasion lets put it to good use."  
Relena: ::gives a smug grin:: "We're not married yet." ::Vanishes::  
Heero: "I know I should have insisted on an early marriage..."  
  
Okay People! Now that the cast has had their say on what's going on. I'd like to hear what you have to say! Review now people!!! ^_^"  
  
~Relena Peace 


	16. Worthy of a Prince, not a Lord

Hey all...hehe...the next chapter, chapter sixteen, is here! ::evil grin:: I like this one. It is...heh, interesting! Well, you know the drill R&R peoples!!  
  
Hey, just to tell you, if you are the 100th reviewer leave your E-addy. When I get my site up I'll have a special prize for you! ^_^" I'll make a digital anime drawing (a kawaii one) and send it to you via E-mail. It might take a while. ^_^;; But it will get done!  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER SOMETHING:  
  
"At least he is letting me keep my things" Relena said to herself, walking out into the garden and sitting on a bench. Taking in a deep breath she sighed at the fresh scent of roses. Her father never really did care for flowers. But he let Relena have her large garden because she wanted it. He loved her. It was something that was undeniable. He just didn't know how to love really, and his views were those not of Relena's. So his love seemed a little strange and different. Even though he often treated her like a servant, telling her what to do. Or telling her not to think and just be good and look beautiful, he really did love her and tried to please her.  
  
Even though he loved her, Relena could not help hating the man. How could she love her father after all that he has done? Not only to her, but to her mother, and to his kingdom. Relena often wondered why her father bothered to give her everything that she wanted. The conclusion was easy. He had loved her mother very much. And Relena looked just like her. That's why King Peacecraft always said that he was cursed with a daughter. Because it reminded him of his dead wife. Even then that was still no reason as to the way he ran his country and his people. It was just not right, and in no way could be justified.  
  
Picking a rose that was nearby the bench she sat on she gazed at it for a while. "I won't be going anyway. So it does not matter if he says I can keep my things or not. For I shall not be getting married in the first place." Her forehead creased and she sighed, letting the pink rose drop into her lap.  
  
"If you are not going to be getting married I would like to know who I am supposed to marry then your highness." Sitting down next to the startled Princess, Heero picked up the rose that was in her lap and gazed at it for a moment. Its pale pink petals cupped gently in his hands.  
  
Relena stared at the flower too for a moment before replying. "It is no secret that I do not wish to marry you. I thought that to be obvious from day one."  
  
Heero frowned. Tearing his eyes away from the enchanting flower he looked at Relena. Her soft, blonde hair was being picked up and moved slightly by the calm wind. Duo was right. She was beautiful. Taking the flower he set it back down on her lap and ran his fingers through his untamed brown hair. "We are going to have a very unhappy marriage Princess if you do not wish for it to happen. And especially if you continue to do stunts like the chair incident, and the ditch."  
  
"Then why not call off the wedding?" Relena said exasperated. "Then you wouldn't be unhappily married and I wouldn't be married at all. We will both be happy. At least I will." Taking the flower in her lap she set it down on the ground next to the rose bush. "I know I am of age to marry. And I will be married eventually. But I have too much to do here before then. I don't have time for marriage and a husband now."  
  
"Too much to do?" Heero inquired. "You're a Princess who sits in the house all day and plans tricks and traps and acts rude towards me. What did you do before that? Play tricks on your servants? Or did you do it to the towns people and the villagers? Taunting them who have no money with your wealth and riches?"  
  
Relena frowned at him. "I am not my father. And I despise you even saying something like that. My father is the whole reason I do not wish to go marry, him and this kingdom." She stood abruptly. This conversation was getting too personal for her. She didn't want him to get to know her. It didn't matter anyways. She was not going to marry him, so creating a bond or anything would just be out of the question. "I don't think there is much more to say Prince WuFei. Good day." Relena turned to leave but a strong hand clasped her wrist and prevented her from doing so.  
  
"It's not me is it?" Heero asked. Studying her face he could see different emotions pass through it. He was good at reading people. Relena didn't even have to say that it wasn't him. He could tell it wasn't. "What is it then Relena?" Relena now looked at him when he said her name without the title in front. No one had ever done that before. Her title was more important then her name, not even her father says her name without the title in front. Heero saying her name showed that she wasn't a Princess now. That she was Relena. A living human being who had thoughts and opinions of her own.  
  
Feeling a surge of something unfamiliar inside of her Relena tried to focus on the question. After a strained silence she answered. "I hate the way my so-called father runs this kingdom. He cares not for the people nor the land. He is a glutton wanting to live in finery and jewels while his people suffer. I am not about to go off and get married. I would be abandoning my people. If not for me so far, nothing would ever have been done around here. My father taxes them to death, and the only way they get money circling among themselves is when I give it to them or when I pay them for doing something extra for me. My father is a cruel, evil man. He's killing this Kingdom and I won't have it." Her voice was heavy with passion and strength as she spoke. Swallowing hard she looked away from Prince WuFei.  
  
This was it. Prince WuFei was going to see that she was a thinker, and a person who goes and does things. He'll call off the wedding now. He's just like King Peacecraft. He'll call it off. Relena squeezed her eyes shut and waited for him to say it. For him to tell her that there was a mistake and he could not marry her. But for some reason she was scared. She didn't want him to. He had used her first name without the title. He had asked her what was the true reason as to why she wanted to not marry and even seemed concerned while asking. He had helped her out of the ditch and even trusted her to come back to get him out. He was also beautiful. The most beautiful and perfect man that she had ever seen.  
  
He was the enemy though. She couldn't think of him in this way that she was beginning to. He was just like her father, a gold-digging jerk who could care less about the people, and who could care less about her. No matter how nice he may seem now it didn't matter. Relena said she wasn't going to marry him and by the gods' good grace she wasn't going to. But still, there was a faint fear in the pit of her stomach. A fear that he would just call off the wedding.  
  
Releasing his grip Heero stood and forced Relena to face him by pulling her chin up with his hand. Her eyes fluttered. They were filled with mixtures of things. Heero could see that. He gave a faint smile and let the pressure go from his hand to her chin. She still looked at him. "You are going to make a great Queen." He said quietly, his eyes frowning a bit. "You deserve a Prince."  
  
Relena didn't understand what Heero was really saying. He didn't expect her to either. But it was true. From what he saw, Princess Relena was going to be a very good and strong Queen. Worthy of a Prince, not a Lord. His couscience pulled at him. She had every right to know who he really was. Every right. Looking up at the sky he sighed. He needed to tell her. He should tell her. But he couldn't tell her. He had sworn he wouldn't, and he had to keep that promise.  
  
"Good night, Relena." He said, bowing slightly. "I will see you in the morning." Turning he started to walk away, heading towards the palace.  
  
"Wait!" Relena said, collecting her thoughts a few moments later. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to call off the wedding?"  
  
Heero shook his head quietly. "I would be a fool to." With that he turned and continued to walk, leaving the perplexed and emotionally mixed-up Princess in the garden to gather her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::does happy dance:: OKAY! REVIEW NOW!!! ^_^" ::gives chibi eyes:: Please?!?!?! THANX!!! {^.^}"  
  
~Relena peace 


	17. Troubles and Change of Heart

YEA!!!! I HIT THE 100 MARK ON REVIEWS!!! ::does happy dance around the room:: WOOHOO!!! Okay, I am the happiest person in   
the WORLD right now!! ^^" ::stands up clearing voice and gets ready to make a speech:: "I would like to thank the academy.." ^_~" Okay, I'm shutting up now. Please read and REVIEW (big word there) this story! ^_^" Thank you all, really!  
  
~Relena Peace  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 17:  
  
"Where's Sir Duo?" Prince WuFei said, irritably looking around. "He better not have fallen asleep again. I swear, he is the laziest Knight I have ever laid eyes on."  
  
"He's running an errand for me." Heero tried to calm down his cousin. Ever since he told his cousin and Duo about what King Peacecraft had to say, Prince WuFei had been very testy and moody. Obviously the conversation earlier that day was not in either of their favors. They did get the wedding to be dated, and rather soon. But the dowry was close to none. "What did you want to talk about Nataku?" He inquired, sitting down and staring intently at his now pacing cousin.  
  
WuFei paced the floor a few moments before answering. The nervous and pained look on his face showed that all the pressure of the marriage and dowry were starting to pile up and show on him. "We have another problem." He said stiffly, stopping in mid-pace and staring at Heero. "The priest came to me after his meeting with King Peacecraft." WuFei nervously bit his bottom lip and started pacing again.   
  
Heero watched his cousin carefully. He had never, in all his years, seen Prince WuFei so wound up. Staying silent he decided it was best to wait for WuFei to spill what he had to say than force it out of him. Any type of force or argument might just completely stress the Prince out more so than he was. "I can't marry Princess Relena!" He blurted out. "I mean, you can't marry her." He corrected himself then sat down. "The King and the Princess will find out before the wedding is over that you are an impostor."  
  
A crease was etched on Heero's forehead. "Did Duo let it slip?" His first words were. But WuFei shook his head no. "Did you say something?" Again, WuFei answered with a silent shaking of the head. Heero was now a little exasperated. "Then why in the gods's name not!?"  
  
"Because the priest wont lie!" WuFei angrily spat out. "When he is giving the ceremony he has to say the bride and the groom's name. The priest wont lie and say my name. He wont do it for two reasons. The first one being that he doesn't lie. And the second one being that if he says my name when you are the one marrying it wont be a legal marriage. He has to use your name or else it wont work! And if he does use your name the King and Princess will find out immediately and call it off!" WuFei was shaking with anger out of this. "I don't know what to do. The stress from trying to find out what to do is killing me." Leaning back in his seat the Prince tried to breath normal. "I need advice Sir Heero. Give me advice as to solve this problem." He eyed his cousin. "The future of Myena depends on this."  
  
Heero was quiet. "I know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Standing still, Relena waited for the seamstresses to take their measurements and calculations. "The dress should be modest, yet flashy." One of the seamstresses was saying while marking down some measurements on paper. "And the flowers in her hair should match the ring that she's wearing." She rattled off to the older seamstress while she continued to write down calculations. "Are you going to be wearing that ring during the ceremony your highness?"  
  
"Hummm?" Relena muttered, being brought back to the present day. "Oh," She looked down at the ring that Prince WuFei had given her when he first arrived. She smiled as the memory of seeing his handsome form for the first time crept into her thoughts. "Yes, I will be wearing this ring." She gazed at it and smiled. It was blue, sapphire blue. Again her mind wandered to the time when they first met. Oh, how his eyes pulled her in. Giving a small smile, Relena absently played with the ring, twirling it with her thumb.  
  
"You be done your majesty." The older seamstress said bowing. "The dress is going to be worked on all night and will be ready by the time you wed." She gave a smile then bowed again. "If I may, I wish you luck, and what your heart truly wants."  
  
Smiling Relena walked out of the room, her thoughts dragging along with her. What was it that her heart truly wanted? She knew, at first she did. But now, everything has changed. The memory of Prince WuFei saying "I would be a fool to." when Relena asked him if he would call off the wedding played over, and over in her head. She smiled big in spite of herself.'I want my people to be happy, and live a life that they deserve.' She thought numbly. For some reason that was planted firmly in her head, but not in her heart anymore. It was in her heart before, before she met Prince WuFei. But he had changed everything. She still wanted her people to be free, but her heart wanted something else. Something that Princess Relena wasn't sure she wanted to admit to herself yet.   
  
"We have to trust each other." Is what he had said in the ditch. Relena leaned against the railing and looked out at the garden below. She liked looking at the garden from an upper view. It was much nicer. "We have to trust each other....I would be a fool to." Relena shook her head and tried to rid herself of the memories. She sighed. "I do trust you Prince WuFei. You have not lied to me, you are a honest man." She stared off into space as she spoke. "It's myself that I do not trust." Relena frowned.   
  
Her heart was betraying her, and her people. She couldn't, she can't, it was impossible for her to, but, she was. She was falling in love. Her eyes widened at the thought. That word, love. Feeling a nagging, but pleasureful feeling inside of her she blushed. Did she love him? Did she really? Love was a thing scarce, the only true love that she ever felt was from her mother before she died. She had yet to experience love again, much less from the opposite sex. Was her love for the Prince of Myena outweighing her love for her people? No, it wasn't. It was a different kind of love though. It was very...different.  
  
Unlike her first opinion of WuFei, he wasn't like King Peacecraft. Although he did share some qualities, like being upset at the small dowry and staring at her bounce. But he had nicer qualities. The first one being the most important to her. He was honest. He had yet to lie to her and that made her feel safe and good around him. Also, he was handsome. Gods, was he ever handsome. The ring was absently twirling in her fingers as she thought about his eyes again, and the rest of his physique. Relena smiled, he was handsome.  
  
"Princess Relena!" Turning Relena saw Ella come huffing down the corridor. "There you are. I went to get you from the sewing room and they said you already left. So I went looking for you." The girl smiled, kneeling with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.  
  
"Hello Ella." Relena smiled, still in thought about the Prince. "Ella, do you think that maybe if I marry the Prince he will use the money from his kingdom to rebuild mine?"  
  
Staring at the Princess wide eyed Ella stood up. "Oh, Princess. I do not think your father will like that idea. It could work, it might. But don't you think that will just make your father tax the kingdom more?"  
  
Relena gazed back out the window to the garden, where she saw Prince WuFei walking out with Sir Nataku. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe it will work. After all, father is getting on in years. I can influence him still, even if I am married." She smiled at the thought. "Besides, Prince WuFei isn't all that bad of a man."  
  
"You mean he's not a gold digging, lying, jerk?" Ella asked innocently. "Isn't that what you've said before?"  
  
Relena laughed. "Well, he may be gold digging. He may be a jerk once in a while, even though he can be quite charming and nice. But he doesn't lie. And that, to me, is the best quality a woman could get in a man. I trust him."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena Peace: "Something tells me that this isn't going to go good..."  
Relena: "What do you mean?"  
Relena Peace: "Umm..." ::sweat drops:: "Never mind."  
WuFei: "I think she's talking about honesty and what is going to happen when you find out that Prince WuFei isn't a Prince   
but a Lord named Heero Yuy."  
Relena: ::blink, blink:: "What!?! You mean I'm going to be marrying a LORD!?!" ::glares at Heero:: "Is this true!? I   
wont stand for it! No! For something like this my father will call off the wedding!" ::growl:: "Prince Wu..Heero, You're   
dead meat!"  
Heero: ::sweat drops:: "thanks a lot WuFei."  
Duo: "Ha! Heero's in the dog house!" ::starts singing:: "Heero's in the dog house, Heero's in the dog house, La la la la   
la la!"  
Heero and WuFei: "SHUT UP MAXWELL!"  
Relena Peace: ::sweat drop:: "I'm leaving"  
Relena: "I'm going to be sick." ::glares at Heero:: "You're sleeping outside."  
Heero: "But,"  
Relena: "NO!"  
Heero: ::growls:: "When do I get a lemon scene?"  
Duo: ::walks up to Heero and pats him on the shoulder:: "From the looks of it, you'r not going to get one."  
Heero: ::Gives Duo the Yuy Death Glare and speaks in mono tone:: You die today.  
Duo: "EEK!" ::runs off with Heero on his heels::  
WuFei and Relena: -_-;;  
  
^_^" Okay...the staff has their say on what is happening...umm..I think Heero is going to be getting in trouble with Relena. ::sweat drop:: ^_^;; Umm..yeah. But anywhoo..Review please peoples! ::gives chibi face:: Thank you!   
  
OH, by the way, I just want to say that I am working very hard on getting my web site up so I can give out the award to my 100th reviewer! ^_^" So if you were that person (I know who but am keeping it "under wraps") please note the reason as to why you not yet have your award for being the 100Th reviewer! THANK YOU!! ^_^"  
  
Later~  
  
~Relena Peace 


	18. Letting the cat out of the bag.

::peaks behind curtains and meekly smiles:: Hello everyone. ^_^ ::sweat drop:: Umm, yeah, been a while neh? Heh, ::sweat drop again:: I'm sorry about that. I had the biggest case of writers block ever! I haven't updated on any of my stories, that's how big my writers block struck. Heck, I haven't even had the faintest idea on what to do. I hope this chapter doesn't suck because of that. I'm not too sure on how I did, even though half of it was forced written WITH writers block! ^_^;; Heh.  
  
Well, I have a few notes here. Humm....let me think. Oh yeah. In addition to writers block my computer decided to go crazy   
for about two weeks and I haven't been able to do any type of work on my web site or the piccie award for the 100th reviewer. ::Sigh:: I have an outline of it, but this computer keeps having PMS and doesn't like to comply with anything I   
want to do. Grr..::sweat drop:: But fear not! I am much more stubborn then this piece of junk! So It WILL get done! Heh,   
hopefully BEFORE Christmas!!!! AHHH!!! ...honestly though, I'm just having the hardest time. Okay, let me see, Oh yeah, as   
for "The Vampire's Kiss.". I have just a sketch on what I want to do next, but my writers block is not budging and it's   
hard. So If you're waiting for the upload of the next chapter you're going to have to wait a big longer. ^.^" Sorry! And   
in addition to all of that school is going to start next week (for me that is). So I will have even LESS time to work on my   
stories, web site, and award(s) (I will end up be making a lot of different type of awards to hand out). ^_^" But God   
willing I will get them done!  
  
::Sigh:: Okay, I think that is all for now. I will try to update when I can, hopefully my writers block leaves and I don't   
make you all wait another month for another update. ::sweat drop:: Alright peoples, Read and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Lots O' Love,  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Nataku and Sir Heero were in the royal gardens. Waiting for Sir Duo to arrive. The sky was a nice light blue with soft puffy clouds spotting it here and there. The scent of roses and other fragrances enveloped them as the two of them walked over to one of the benches and sat down. They stayed quiet, for both of them were deep in thought.  
  
"There he is." Prince WuFei said pointing to a running figure with long brown hair that was speeding towards them. "Where were you, Sir Duo?" Nataku asked irritably when the other man sat down rather heavily on the bench.  
  
"I..was," He started out huffily. "running... an errand." Taking his thumb he jerked it in Heero's direction. "For him." He looked back on Heero. "Everything is set, but I'll tell you this. I don't think King Peacecraft is going to like it." He pulled absently on his braid. "But even so, it is arranged, with the gowns, baths, and everything else that will be needed."  
  
Heero nodded silently, his eyes closed. "Duo, we have a problem."  
  
The man frowned. "Don't tell me that the wedding is called off! If I had to run all that way to get everything set up and find out that the wedding is called off I'm not going to be happy!" Standing up he put his hands on his hips to demonstrate his frustration. His braid swinging hotly behind him.  
  
"Calm down Maxwell." WuFei ordered. "The wedding isn't off. But it just as well may be." The Myenian man frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the braided man, sitting down again. Quickly WuFei and Heero filled in Duo about the situation, not leaving out any details. "What are we going to do!?" Duo cried in dismay. "This isn't good! We could be killed for something like this!"  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Heero growled, glaring angrily at Duo, his face set stonily. "I have to tell her." Heero stopped looking at Duo, the look of shock on Duo's face was too much for him to handle. Instead Heero looked around, trying to find something else to keep his eyes on while Duo did his usual babble of panic. Then something caught his eye. On the second floor of the castle, on the balcony on the left side, was the Princess, staring down at them.  
  
"..so I don't see why you have to tell her. Just make sure that the Priest speaks low enough so that only you and the Princess can hear. She can't call off the wedding, only her father can. And the priest only says the names right at the end of the ceremony. So by the time she understands what has happened you two are wed, and there isn't anything that they can do about it!" Duo said finishing his lecture. Not noticing that Heero and Relena were staring at each other. "Heero, are you listening to me?!" Taking his hand Duo waved it in front of Heero's face. Bring him out of his trance and into reality.  
  
"There's one problem with your plan Duo." WuFei thoughtfully said. "Relena would find out, and even though the wedding is final, she will tell her father and he would have us killed. There would be no time to escape at all. No matter what we do we are in a huge mess, and it doesn't seem that we can get out of it."  
  
"Maybe not." Heero said, still staring at the Princess, who stared right back. Following his gaze Duo and WuFei looked up at the balcony. Relena was standing there, smiling as she looked down at the men. "I think," Heero said standing up and adjusting his sword at his side. "that I can get the Princess to comply with us." He faced the two other men. "Proceed as if nothing has changed. There will be a wedding, and no one is going to lose their heads." With that he headed off, walking quickly towards the castle. He had a meeting with a certain Princess.  
  
Seeing Prince WuFei briskly walking towards the castle Relena grinned. He had looked so cute sitting there with his two knights, just staring at her. Relena had enjoyed the way his hair would ripple in the slight wind that was starting to pick up.  
  
She let her eyes gaze up at the sky, it was blue. But in the distance she could see dark clouds. A storm would be there in a few days. She frowned. How Princess Relena really hated those sudden summer storms. Her thoughts were diverted from the upcoming storm though when she felt two hands on her waist.  
  
"Prince WuFei, it would be proper if you would please not touch me until after we are wed." Her voice was stern, even though her smile was wide. Heero didn't see her smile so he did not notice that she was enjoying the fact that he was close to her. Setting her face to a normal appearance Relena turned around and nodded in the Prince's direction. "I noticed that you were staring at me from down in the gardens."  
  
Heero picked up on Relena's slight snobbery. "I would have thought, Princess, that you would act kinder towards me. Now that you know there is no way that I will call off this wedding." He tightened his grasp on Relena's waist and pulled her towards him so that their body's were pressing close. "And I, Princess noticed you too were staring at me from the gardens. Also, might I add, with a smile placed gently on your face."  
  
Relena's head was spinning, she could feel her face flush and her body turn hot once again. Why it always did that when he was around, she didn't know. Heero must have noticed this too because his face broke into a wide grin. Leaning in he whispered in her ear gently. "We need to talk."  
  
"Umm." Relena tried to collect her thoughts. "What about your majesty?" Damn her body for being so attracted to him. She looked up at him, he looked just content with holding her in his arms, he was obviously not feeling the great discomfort and flushness that she was feeling.  
  
"About us." He said taking her hand and leading her to walk with him. "It is of great importance. I wish to talk to you about us, and about our kingdoms."  
  
"Do you not think that a conversation like that would be properly talked about when we are already wed?"  
  
He looked at her and pulled her out the doors and into the gardens. Nataku and Duo were already gone. "I think, Relena, that for the discussion that I wish to have this is the perfect time to talk."  
  
He led her to the bench where he and the other two from Myena had sat. The scent of roses and other flowers swirled among them as Relena tried to divert her gaze from him. "Let's not sit here and talk," She said not sitting down on the bench. "I've seen enough of the gardens today. Let's go for a walk in the town." 'If he wants to talk to me about "us" then I may as well show him the poorness of the Kingdom, it will be easer to get what I want for the people if he sees how poorly everyone lives.' She thought quickly.  
  
"Yes, Relena." Prince WuFei nodded. 'Great, this way I can show her how poor Myena is and give her my plan. She would definitly understand then. It would make telling the truth a lot easer.'   
  
Taking his offered arm Princess Relena and Lord Heero made their way towards the city, neither of them speaking until they were out of the inner castle grounds and to the gate where the village was. "Your kingdom isn't the only kingdom that suffers from poverty your highness."  
  
Relena looked up at Heero and solemnly nodded. "It's a shame though. Those kingdoms can't help it. The difference with mine is that we have the money to repair it and make it strong. We just don't." She diverted her eyes from his and gazed out at the village they were approaching. "If I could I would help all of the kingdoms that were suffering. No one deserves to live in a place like this. It's not right."  
  
As they continued walking along the streets the people would bow slightly and smile at Relena. And Relena, being the person she was would smile back. "It's funny Prince WuFei. We, having lived our whole life in finery and luxury, will probably never experience the great joy of life. But these people," She waved her hand indicating everyone around her. "these people have experienced the greatest joy and love life has to offer. Their lives are simple, but filled with something that the rich and royalty will never experience. They are humble, grateful, and from that comes many qualities that I wish everyone could posses."  
  
"You speak with great passion, Princess." Heero said thoughtfully after a few moments of silence. "It seems, that even though you are of royal blood and rich you have these qualities and much more." He smiled.  
  
"I want you to meet someone WuFei." The Princess exclaimed heading towards her aunts house. Nodding Heero kept walking with her.  
  
"Do you know why I decided not to fight with you your highness?" Relena said after a strained silence. She took a deep breath. "And that I decided that I will marry you?"  
  
Heero smiled in spite of himself. She wants to marry him. "Why?" He asked in answer to her question.  
  
Stopping in her tracks she turned and faced him. Obviously fighting some inner battle within her head. Relena wasn't sure if she should tell him, it would leave her vulnerable. But shaking away of the idea he would hurt her she told him any ways. "You're kind, sweet, of royal blood, and most of all you've never lied to me. You are honest Prince WuFei. And that, most of all is the highest of importance. I can trust you, and I thank you for that."  
  
At once Heero felt his world crashing beneath him. It was as if a dagger charged towards his heart, his blood spilling out from him, staining whatever it touched. His head spun and he lost his breath momentarily. On the outer appearance no one could tell that he was going through a horrible shock. He seemed normal. Heero forced a smile, his mouth not wanting to comply with it.  
  
He couldn't tell her. She trusted him. Here she was, placing herself bare in front of him, making herself totally open and vulnerable for him. And he was going to tell her that he lied the whole time and he wasn't who she thought he was. Heero cringed at the thought of himself. He couldn't stand himself now, how would she be able to?  
  
"Prince?" Relena asked quietly. "Are you okay? You're very...quiet."  
  
"I'm fine." He said quickly. "Thank you for saying that. But, I must tell you.."  
  
"You're welcome." Relena said cutting him off and smiling wide. Her spirits lifted greatly. "The truth is, I'm starting to enjoy myself around you. I think, I think I'm in love." Relena blushed madly." Come," She quickly said grabbing his hand. "I want to introduce you to my aunt Noin. You'll like her."  
  
Heero numbly let Relena lead him by the hand. But his heart wasn't much into it. Great, she loved him. He seduced her into falling in love with him and trusting him completely. Now what was he going to do? Heero sighed, he'd have to tell her anyways. Love or not, she was going to have to know, before the wedding.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^" ::smile:: There you go! The MUCH awaited chapter 18! ^_^" I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a huge case or writers   
block and I couldn't think of what to write! GOMEN! ^^;; Well, now, you all know the drill. It's REVIEW time! ^_^" Thank   
you!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	19. Heartbreak, hurt, and Honesty

Chapter 19:  
  
Hello all! I think my writers block is finally starting to go away. I've written a few poems and even started thinking on the next chapter to "The Vampire's Kiss". ^.^" Ahh..it's good to be back in the writing world! ^^"  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember. Read AND Review!! ^.^;;  
  
Love ya lots! Later~  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena blinked, took in a deep breath, then blinked again. What did he say? No, she didn't need to ask. She heard what he said. She just wished that she didn't hear what he had said. Her eyes started to water as she let his words sink in. Slowly, very slowly. But they did sink in.  
  
'I'm not the Prince of Myena. I am not WuFei Chang. I am only a humble Knight that was sent here to trick you and your father into thinking I was the Prince. And to marry you.' Relena's mind numbly went over his words. 'I'm not the Prince of Myena...' '..sent here to trick you..' Relena's face started to flush hot red. Trick her! He's only a knight sent here to trick her! Of all the nerve!  
  
Turning around towards him Relena's hand lashed out and collided with the side of Heero's face. He flinched from the impact. "How could you?" She said, barely above a whisper. "Right when I finally trusted you and decided to agree with this marriage, you..you! OHHHHH!!" Stubbornly Relena sat down on the chair beside her.  
  
After the walk to town Heero and Relena went inside to talk. They were now in the library, a place that Heero saw fit to talk. They wouldn't have any disruptions there.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness." He said quietly. "But please, let me explain. I.."  
  
"No!" Relena shouted, crossing her arms in front of her. "You lied to me! That is totally unforgivable!"   
  
Heero let out a low growl. "I had to your highness. Please, let me explain. I am sure that after I do you will understand."  
  
Relena turned her narrowed eyes on him. But said nothing. Heero took this as permission for him to speak and did so. So, he spent the next good half hour telling Princess Relena everything. About the Kingdom and its poverty, about how Prince WuFei loves someone whom King Chang hates, how Heero is a first cousin and a Lord, about the trip to the castle, and most of all about the plans to save his kingdom.  
  
"You said that if you could you'd try to help all of the kingdoms that were suffering poverty and pain. Princess Relena," Lord Heero knelt beside her, looking up into her face. "This is the perfect chance. With the help of the money from your treasury we can save two kingdoms."  
  
Relena had to admit that she was touched by the story. And it did make a lot of sense, giving a perfect excuse as to why they had deceived her. But still, she could not help but be angry and upset at the fact that the man that she was supposed to marry wasn't the same man at all. But his cousin! And not a Prince! He was only a Lord!  
  
"I can't marry you." Relena said quietly. "You are but a Lord. And once my father finds out he'll.."  
  
"No!" Heero almost shouted. He quickly looked around then lowered his voice. "Please, you must not tell your father. He will shurly kill us. I beg you, Relena, please.."  
  
"It's Princess Relena to you, Sir." Relena said with a sharp tongue. "Remember your station. I'm a Princess, while you are a Lord. I shall be treated with the proper respect."   
  
Heero flinched. Her words stung sharper than her slap had. He looked up again at Relena's face. She had pain, agonizing pain in her eyes. But her face showed no emotion. It was a hard stone. Her lips pressed firmly together, she stood. "I will not tell my father. Not yet at least. But I do wish to talk to the Prince of Myena." She glared at Heero as he rose. "The real Prince of Myena. Escort me to him at once."  
  
Dully Heero led the way out of the room and towards his chambers where Sir Duo and Prince WuFei were. Knocking slightly on the door Heero and Princess were greeted with Sir Duo opening. "You tell her?" He said, cautiously looking at the two. Prince Heero looked defeated, which never happened. And Princess Relena's eyes looked as if she was about to cry, but her face looked as if she was about to kill someone.  
  
"Just let us in Maxwell." Heero said pushing his way inside past the Knight.  
  
Duo shook his head as he watched the two enter the room. It was going to be very interesting, finding what the Princess had to say now that she knew. Duo crossed his fingers. With hope, the gods would be on their side. Making a silent prayer he sat down at the small table that Heero and Princess Relena had just placed themselves at, along with Prince WuFei.  
  
Relena regarded Prince WuFei for a moment before nodding her head in a slight bow. "Your highness."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. Short. ^^;; I sorry. My writers block is switching from off to on and then back to off. It keeps switching on me and it's driving me nuts! ^.^" I'm just glad that it's going away enough for me to write a little! Well, please review. I'd like to know what you think about this. And please, PLEASE give me some ideas!!! Thank you! ^.^  
  
~Relena Peace 


	20. A Walk Down The Isle

Chapter Twenty:  
  
Relena gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair up with many small braids that hung down from her ponytail. Small wisps of hair circled her slender face and gave a slight curl at the end, framing it wonderfully. She smoothed down her white wedding dress, the sequence on the edges being ruffled just a bit by her slender fingertips. Taking another look in the mirror her eyes strayed from her dress to her ring. The one that was given to her by Prince Wufei, or rather -as she now knew- Sir Heero.  
  
A frown pulled its way at the edge of her mouth. "I sure hope this goes well." She said quietly to herself. "I sure do." Giving a small kiss to the bright blue ring with small diamonds circled around it, Relena held her head up high and turned away from the mirror to face Ella, who beamed happily at her. "You look like a goddess your highness. Surly wonderful." Her smile widened. "Come now, let us go. Treize, your father's right hand man, is ready to give you away." Relena nodded. She, at one time, had hoped that her father would give her away. But then, naturally he would not. He didn't want to strain himself. Besides, he wasn't much of a father to her compared to the servants who lived in the castle. All in all the servants would be the ones to be sad to see her go. As apposed to her father who just used this as another chance to get himself tipsy from all the wine he would inhale. Walking up to the main room Relena peeked inside. Servants were seated for the wedding, for they were the only guests. King Peacecraft would not allow the people from the village to come. They were peasants of the worst sort by his thinking. But, Princess Relena noticed, that at the front of the rows of servants from the castle there were three people who did not work there. In fact, they were dressed rather nicely. Turning around Mariemayha smiled at her cousin. "Mama! Look, there she is! Isn't she pretty?!"  
  
Noin turned around and smiled. "Yes she does." Mouth wide-open Relena gasped. It was her Aunt and two cousins. How in the world did they get there? Much less cleaned and wearing proper garments. She couldn't believe it. The last time she had seen her Aunt dressed in clothes fit for her, was when Relena was just a small child. But now, right before her eyes, Relena was witnessing her Aunt, and her two adorable cousins dressed in the finest, at her wedding. "But how...?" She whispered questionably, her eyes traveling to Heero who stood next to the priest.  
  
"It seems," Duo said walking beside the Princess and putting his arm around her shoulders. "That your Prince Charming decided that you should have some loving Relatives at this special occasion." He gave her a wink. "Ohhhh..." Relena choked back a sob. "I have to remember to thank him later." Relena bit her lip, she really wanted to go see her family right now, to hug them and tell them how beautiful they looked. But she knew she couldn't. The ceremony was about to start. Duo walked over next to Prince WuFei, and the two of them positioned themselves on either side of the King. King Peacecraft sipped on his wine and nodded to the trumpeters. Immediately they started playing, the origin following with a soft wedding march. Relena heard the music start as Treize stood beside her and offered his arm. She looked at his limb, then up to his eyes. He was staring straight ahead. Relena followed his gaze. Her father was sitting down on his throne with a wine glass in hand. But his head was now leaning to the side and his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep. Her body seemed to go numb as she gazed at him. He didn't care. Feeling Treize start to walk next to her she quickly but gracefully took his offered arm and started an equal pace beside him. She didn't want to look at her father; the pang of disappointment and abandonment was too much to bear. Instead she kept her eyes focused on Heero, standing a few steps away from the priest wearing his Myenian formal attire. A print of a dragon amongst clouds and breathing fire on the chest of the tunic. She felt her insides freeze with the knowledge of what was about to happen. What she was about to help make happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena sat at a table in Prince Chang's chambers. All the secrets were out and she was trying her hardest not to cry. Wufei, or, Heero as she now knew, had lied to her, not only was he not who he said he was, but he was beneath her for proper marriage. Above all though, he had lied. She looked up at the three men in front of her, biting her lip thoughtfully. "So," she forced her voice to be calm and even "now that I know all this what do you say we do about it?" Prince WuFei's eyes traveled to Duo then back to the Princess. "Sir Duo will be taking care of that little problem your highness. All you have to do is say 'I do' and everything else will be taken care of." Princess Relena's eyes looked sharply at him. "What if he wants to stop the marriage, or doesn't let us have money like we need for the Kingdoms, then what?" Duo cleared his throat. "Your highness, I do not think that that will be a problem." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Don't worry, once you say 'I do' and the priest claims you as man and wife you wont have to worry about your father any more." Realizing what he was saying she became quiet. After a moment of silence she nodded then stood. "I understand."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Relena fidgeted as she took Heero's arm and released Treize's. He gave her a squeeze of insurance and she smiled gratefully at him. "How you doing?" He whispered softly, barely moving his lips. "Alright." She murmured back. "We are gathered here today," The old man started, his nose in a very large bible In front of him "to join together these two souls and hearts in holy matrimony. Who here so givith away this Princess?" At first Relena thought that she had just spaced out, or didn't hear what her father said. But after about three minutes of a buzzing silence she turned fully around to stare up at her father. He was still sleeping, and everyone was staring at him. Waiting for him to speak, but too afraid of him to wake him up. Nataku glanced down at him from his standing post. Then took his sword edge and gently bumped his wine glass. At once the King was up, making sure that no wine spilt. It took him a moment to realize that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "Oh, I do! You already know that blast it! I'm giving her away." He snapped grumpily, upset that his slumber was disturbed. Slouching in his royal throne he lolled his head back, stretching out his neck, and feel asleep. Nataku frowned at him. How anyone could sleep in that position was far beyond him. No matter, it will serve it's purpose soon enough. Relena turned back around to look forward at the Priest. She loved her father, but this was horrible. He didn't treat her or her people right. Even though she was going to do something that she knew she'd be sad for, she knew she was doing the right thing. It was the only way to save thousands of lives and for her people to live in happiness. The rest of the ceremony fell into place as a blur. She knew that the Priest was speaking but for some reason she didn't know what or even how long it took. It was as if everything went into slow motion and in a different tongue. Finally it was the end, Heero had just said "I do". Did the Priest even say Heero's name? Did her father notice? Relena glanced back to her father. Even if the Priest had said Heero her father wouldn't have noticed. King Peacecraft was fast asleep. She was pulled out of thought by a soft tug on her fingers. Heero was holding her hands and waiting. She realized that she was supposed to speak. "Do you take this man to be your husband your highness?" The old man spoke. Relena's eyes traveled from her ring, to Heero, then to her father.  
  
"I do." It was over as soon as the words left her mouth. Duo unsheathed his sword just as King Peacecraft woke (his wine was slipping from his fingers and he was trying to secure it in his grip). King Peacecraft barely got to glance up at Sir Duo, fear showing in his eyes, right before Duo's sword sliced across the royal's throat. Even though Relena knew it was coming she screamed. She forgot to look away, and was staring straight at him when it happened. Blood ran down his expensive garments as servants and guards ran a muck. "Halt guards!" Heero screamed out, holding the shivering Relena to him. Five guards had been running towards Duo and Nataku. "There shall be no more bloodshed. What is done is done."  
"But he killed the King!" One of them protested. "That's a crime of  
death!"  
  
"He is no longer the King, I am now the King and you will answer to  
me. And I say that his soul shall burn in hell forever."  
Heero's sharp words stung Relena but she said nothing. She looked over  
at her shaken cousins. Then up to her Aunt. Noin's prominent chin was  
held high; a gleam of acceptance and relief was shown on her face. She  
looked over at Princess Relena and King Heero and bowed.  
"The new King has saved us all." She said loudly to everyone around  
her, while on her knees. "Long live King Heero! And may our lands  
prosper to it's fullest!"  
Everyone behind her was startled at first; she had said Heero not  
WuFei. Then WuFei stood next to Relena and Heero, with his crown on  
his head. Soon realization came into everyone, one at a time. The one  
whom Relena had married was not Prince Wufei, but someone named Heero.  
There, standing in front of them was King Heero, Queen Relena, and  
Prince WuFei. Soon everyone was on his or her knees. "Long live King  
Heero! The redeemer!" "It is done." WuFei said quietly. "The burning  
sun in the desert is dead, now we can bring in water for the Kingdom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd ya'll think? How'd you like it? I'm no good at finishing up stories. So these last two (this is one of them) chapters were especially difficult for me to come up with. But here they are. ^^;; It'll be probably another week or two before I get the last one up. I still don't have the net at my house and can only do it when I am at my mother's work or at one of my friend's houses with the net (and enough time). Well, Please Read and REVIEW!! (The last one is a major one!). ^.^' Thanks bunches!  
  
~Relena Peace 


	21. A Beautiful Garden

Last chapter! ::does happy dance:: Sorry this took FOREVER to do! I haven't had the internet since 2002!!! It's been driving me nutts! But now I have it back (thank God!) I'm not good at endings though. So I hope that this isn't too much of a dissapointment. ^^;; Enjoy!  
  
~Relena Peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
"That's the last of it." King Heero said helping some of the servants haul gold and silver onto a well guarded carriage. He looked at his cousen and gave a regal bow. "Tell your father I thank him for allowing me to becom a King, and if he needs anymore gold we have some." Climbing down from the back of the carriage he stood next to his new bride.  
  
Relena smiled up at Duo and Prince WuFei who were already horesed for their journey home. "Thank you so much for all you've done."  
  
Duo pretended to blush. "Awww, Princess...I...Oops!" He laughed. "I mean, Queen Relena. It was my pleasure to....wait, that just sounds wrong. I don't mean that it was my pleasure to kill your father or anything...just, Uhhh...how about I just smile and shut up so I don't shove my foot any farther in my mouth?"  
  
"That'll be the first." Prince WuFei muttered, then turned his attention to Relena, ignoring Duo's glare and pout. "We shall expect you to come visit this Christmas your highnesses. No doubt by then both of our countries shall be on their feet again."  
  
With a wave they were off. Relena and Heero watched them retreat untill they could no longer see them anymore. Walking hand in hand Relena led Heero through the royal guarden and to her mother and father's graves. She set a rose on her father's and a rose on her mother's.  
  
Here lies a King who loved his wife, far too much to live.  
  
Relena read the inscription quietly. He had loved her mother so much that there was no more room in his heart for anyone else. He had forgotten to live.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
Relena brushed away her silent tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright Relena." Heero said sitting next to the graves and pulling her down to sit in his lap. "I know that you loved them, both of them, very much."  
  
"They were all I had."  
  
Heero nodded then nuzzled her softly. "Well now you don't have them, and you have me. Things will get better."  
  
They were quiet for a moment, thinking. "Thank you for the funeral, that was very noble of you." Relena said quietly.  
  
Heero sighed. "It was the right thing to do. After all, it wasn't completely his fault for the way he acted. When his wife died he died. All that was left was a shell. He neglected everything important, you, and the kingdom. You've blossomed despite it all, all that's left is the Kingdom."  
  
Relena rested her head on his. "Yes," she smiled. "and I plan on making a beautiful garden."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Smile:: Finished! How do you like the annalogy (sp) of having the kingdom as a garden? ::shrug:: It just kinda came to me, I dont know if I like it or not. ^.^' But it's what I have. Well, Review peoples! Thanx!  
  
NOTE: For those of you who are following (or used to) Vampire's Kiss, I am going to continue with it. Expect new chapters to pop up soon. And I mean, VERY soon! I've been writing like mad, I just have to transfer it all over to computer. 


End file.
